Heidi's revenge
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: set at the end of white people renovating houses. When Cartman dumpes Heidi (If you guys haven't seen the episode i recommend you go and watch it before reading this story) Heidi Takes revenge by spending the night with Kyle and Butters. And now she must deal with the consequences. Hope you enjoy please review rated M for sex Heidi x Kyle x Butters Stabe
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY HEIDI'S REVENGE IT'S A ROMANTIC KYLE X HEIDI X BUTTERS FIC WHEN HEIDI TAKES REVENGE ON CARTMAN FROM WHEN HE DUMPED HER SO HERES CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

"Sigh I'm finally standing up to you" said Cartman, "What?" asked Heidi. "You're messed up Heidi and I can't fix you, only you can do that" replied Cartman; "Eric I'm so confused" said Heidi. "That's not going to work on me anymore Heidi love isn't supposed to hurt, I'm worth something goodbye Heidi" replied Cartman walking off leaving Poor Heidi Heartbroken, She fell to her knees and burst into tears, "While then fine turns out I was wrong about you because you haven't changed one bit, you selfish son of a bitch!" said Heidi flipping him off. "Who the fuck needs him?" Heidi asked herself looking at the floor as she walked; where she bumped into something. "Aw god I'm sorry Heidi are you okay?" asked a familiar voice, once Heidi whipped the tears from her eyes, she looked up to see her classmate and good friend Kyle. "Oh hi Kyle Sorry Eric just dumped me" replied Heidi.

"I'm sorry Heidi" said Kyle hugging his friend, letting her cry into his shirt a for a little while, a few minutes later Heidi stopped crying, "So Cartman dumped you?" asked Kyle. Heidi only nodded in response, "Want me to go kick his arse?" asked Kyle; "No thanks it's tempting but I've got a better idea" replied Heidi kissing Kyle's lips. "He-he-he I want you and Butters to meet me at my place at say around 7 tonight" said Heidi grabbing Kyle's butt, causing him to blush. "Oh sorry see you and Butters tonight sexy" said Heidi kissing his cheek then went off to class; Butters was getting his lunch box out for Recesses when Kyle approached him.

"Hey Butters can I talk to you for a second?" asked Kyle, "Sure Kyle what's on your mind?" replied Butters. "Heidi told me she wants you and me to meet at her house tonight around 7" said Kyle; "Okay I'll be there" replied Butters; as they both went to recesses **LATER** "Why are we here so early Kyle?" asked Butters, "Butters It's like 10 to 7 we're only 10 minutes early" replied Kyle; "well okay then" said Butters; as Kyle rang Heidi's door bell; "Yes?" asked Ms Turner, "Hi Ms Turner we're friends of Heidi she told us to meet her here at 7 but we came a few minutes later" replied Kyle, "Oh Okay come on in we've just finished dinner Heidi's just gone for a shower but you can wait in the living room" said Miss Turner, "Thanks Miss Turner" replied Kyle as he and Butters walked in. And Sat down in the living room; "I'll go knock on the bathroom door and tell Heidi you're here" said Miss Turner, going upstairs.

Knock, knock, knock. "Heidi your friends Kyle and Butters are downstairs" said Miss Turner, "Okay thanks Mum Send them to my room please I'll get changed in here" replied Heidi from the bathroom, "Okay I'll send them up" said Miss Turner, as she went back downstairs. "Okay Boys Heidi said to send you upstairs her room is the last door on the right" said Miss Turner, "Thanks Miss Turner" they both replied heading up to Heidi's room. Once in Heidi's room they only had to wait a couple of minutes before Heidi came in wearing only a towel, "Hey boys" said Heidi. "Hi Heidi" they both replied; "I guess you're both probably wondering why I asked you over here tonight" said Heidi, "Yea" They both said, "Well Kyle you already know this but Butters doesn't Eric dumped me today. So the reason I called you over is because I wanted revenge; by having a threesome" replied Heidi removing her towel revelling her tits and pussy; causing both boys to throb in their pants.

Heidi walked over to both the boys and griped both their arousals thru their pants; "Kyle can you stand up for a second please?" asked Heidi, "Okay" replied Kyle standing up. Heidi sat in his place; "Okay Kyle sit back down" said Heidi as He sat in her nude lap. "He he" giggled Heidi putting a hand down Kyle's pants and boxers then she began stroking Kyle's hardening cock, then she put a hand down Butters pants and did the same with her other hand, "okay boys strip" said Heidi, as they both striped down until they were in their underwear. Heidi went up to Kyle and yanked his briefs down exposing his rock hard dick; she was surprised by how big he was, then she pulled down Butter's ducky boxers and found out he was just as big as Kyle. Heidi took both Butters and Kyle's dicks into her mouth and started sucking and licking.

Kyle pulled out and begun eating her out, "MMMPHH Moaned Heidi as Kyle licked her clit, Heidi bucked her hips upwards to allow Kyle more access, "Okay will somebody please just fuck me already?" asked Heidi as Kyle went in her pussy and Butters went in her butthole, "AHH Oh yes oh yes fuck me fuck me!" she demanded, as Kyle and Butters pounded both her holes.

"AHHH" Moaned Heidi as Kyle's dick touched her clit, Butters surprised Heidi when he came inside her arse Kyle Pulled out, before turning Heidi around and re entering her pussy from behind, Heidi begun sucking Butters cock as Kyle fucked her in doggy style. Heidi squeezed Butters Ball sack; then took it out of her mouth only to peel back his foreskin and lick and kiss his purple exposed tip, "Heidi I'm about to cum AHHHH!" moaned Kyle coming inside of Heidi's pussy. And Butters came in her mouth; "Oh shit I've gotta get home before I get grounded goodnight Heidi night Kyle" said Butters kissing Heidi's cheek getting dressed and leaving, "Do you have to go too Kyle?" asked Heidi, "Only if you want me to" replied Kyle.

"Well I don't really want to sleep alone tonight, but you might want to put on some pants before my parents come in and throw you out, because my Daddy can be a little overprotective sometimes" said Heidi. "Fair enough" replied Kyle kissing her forehead and putting his pants on, "My lips are here" said Heidi pointing to her delicate lips, which Kyle gladly pressed his own against, "I hope you don't mind but I like sleeping without a shirt" said Kyle; "It's fine I don't mind I'd have you sleep naked if my Dad wasn't so over protective" replied Heidi getting into a night robe before they climbed into bed. "Hey it's still early so you wanna watch a movie or something?" asked Heidi, "Sure oh hold on" replied Heidi hearing the phone on her night stand go off because she no longer owned an Iphone. **HEIDI:** "Hello" **CARTMAN:** "Yo Bitch I'm coming over to get my stuff" **HEIDI:"** Can't it wait tomorrow and don't you dare call me a bitch you fat fuck so don't come over till tomorrow I've got someone over" Heidi hung up the phone.

Kyle and Heidi put on a downloaded copy of Victoria and Abdul; before finally falling asleep not realising that Kyle's seed was going into Heidi's womb.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF HEIDI'S REVENGE IT'S SET WHEN KYLE INVITES HEIDI TO DINNER TO MEET HIS PARENTS AND THEY SPEND THE DAY IN BED TOGETHER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Kyle woke up to find Heidi's arm wrapped around him. So he just lay there in silence for a while and went back to sleep, Kyle woke up again half an hour later. To find Heidi wasn't there; Kyle got out of bed then put his pants on and a shirt. Because he was a guest he thought he should put a shirt on, then Kyle walked downstairs; "Good morning" said Heidi kissing him; "Morning" replied Kyle, "So listen I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place for dinner tonight and meet my parents. And Butters will be there too" said Kyle. "Okay I'd love to" replied Heidi, "Oh good morning" said Miss Turner; "its okay Mum Kyle spent the night and I'm going to his house for dinner and to meet his parents" replied Heidi. "Oh okay" said Miss Turner, as they had breakfast and went upstairs; Heidi and Kyle were making out on Heidi's bed, Heidi had her arms around Kyle's neck and Kyle had his arms around her waist Heidi removed Kyle's green ushanka to play with his bright red hair.

Heidi broke away, "Kyle You know how you said Butters will be joining us tonight?" asked Heidi, "Yea" replied Kyle. "Well I thought we could have another threeway, because you got my front last night while Butters got my backside so I thought I might let Butters get my front, don't worry I'll make him use a condom" said Heidi, "Sure sounds like fun" replied Kyle, slowly unbuttoning her lime green coat, then slid it off her shoulders; then Kyle removed her white shirt, before removing her bra revelling her medium sized breasts, before leaving a trail of kisses down her bare chest and stomach, then Kyle unbuttoned Heidi's black pants then pulled them off then letting them fall on the floor; then he pulled her panties off with his teeth.

Reviling her completely shaved pussy; Kyle spread her legs and placed them on his shoulders before shoving his face in Heidi's crotch and started licking her pussy over and over again, "MMM Oh my god Kyle that feels so good" moaned Heidi as Kyle dragged his tongue against Heidi's clit, "Oh yes right there" moaned Heidi pulling Kyle's face in closer by his hair. "AHHHH!" moaned Heidi squirting all over Kyle's face; "He-he-he your turn" giggled Heidi Striping Kyle until he was in his underwear. Then she pulled off his briefs; exposing his large rock hard circumcised cock which she gladly took into her mouth, and begun sucking and licking and kissing Kyle's circumcised tip.

"Heidi I'm going to cum ahhhh! Moaned Kyle coming all over Heidi's face; tonight "Shall we practice?" asked Kyle, "what?" asked Heidi. "I mean you did say you wanted Anal tonight so I thought we might practice" replied Kyle gripping her perfect round arse and flipping her over until she was lying on her Belly. Then Kyle spread Heidi's butt cheeks apart then he shoved his nose into her arsehole then he begun sniffing Heidi's butt before flipping her on her back again, "Hold your legs above your head" said Kyle, Heidi held her legs above her head, Kyle begun licking Heidi's pink arsehole dragging his tongue around it clockwise and anticlockwise. Kyle kept it up for a good fifteen minutes and Heidi loved every second of it; Kyle pulled his tongue away only to put his cock against her butt. "Um Kyle maybe wait till later because I'm still a little sore from last night, but I do have another hole that needs to be fucked" said Heidi pointing at her soaked pussy.

"With pleasure" replied Kyle pushing his cock into her pussy, "AHHH! Kyle that feels so good oh my god I love you" moaned Heidi as Kyle fucked her over and over again. "Oh yes oh yes that feels so fucking good I love you so much" moaned Heidi griping Kyle's arse like a tree trunk, "Oh yes oh yes fuck me fuck me don't you fucking stop" moaned Heidi, "Heidi I'm going to cum Ahhhh!" moaned Kyle coming inside of Heidi's pussy. "Thank you Kyle I love you so much" said Heidi, "I love you too Heidi; replied Kyle pulling out of her then kissing her head; Kyle and Heidi lay there in each other's arms for a while when Heidi finally spoke. "Kyle?" she asked, "Hmm" replied Kyle, "Sigh do you really love me or are you just going to use me for my body then dump me for someone else?" asked Heidi; "Heidi Turner! Why would you even ask me something like that?" asked Kyle.

"Well it's just that I want to make sure you don't hurt me like Eric did" replied Heidi, "Heidi I would never do something so horrible I love you more than life, and I would never leave you for someone else. Do you understand?" asked Kyle giving her a kiss. "I guess so I'm sorry it's just that I thought the same thing about Eric I'm sorry" said Heidi kissing him and snuggling into him. "It's Okay like I said I would never leave you I love you" replied Kyle kissing her again "And I'll never leave you no matter what" said Heidi. Then they finally both fell asleep. About an hour later Kyle woke up to his phone going off, **KYLE: "** Hello?" **SHELIA: "** Kyle Buppie when are you coming back from Stan's?" **KYLE: "** I'm not at Stan's mum I spent the night at my girlfriends and she'll be joining us for dinner; and Butters will be there too.

 **SHELIA:** "Oh how exciting my little buppie has a girlfriend what's her name can I talk to her" **KYLE: "** Her names Heidi and Sorry but she's asleep" **SHELIA:** "Oh okay I'll see you later love you Buppie" **KYLE:** "I love you too Mum" Kyle hung up the phone. And turned around to find Heidi slowly opening her eyes; "Who was on the phone?" asked Heidi, "It was my mum she's looking very forward to meeting you" replied Kyle. "And I'm looking forward to meeting her too and you wanna know a secret?" said Heidi, "and what's that?" asked Kyle; "Well don't tell anyone but you are not only a much better kisser and lover than Eric was but you also have a much bigger dick than him" replied Heidi stroking Kyle's soft dick. "Okay but please for the love of god don't bring that up at dinner" said Kyle playing with Heidi's pussy then he began slowly sliding his fingers in and out.

"Come on let's take a shower and get cleaned up" said Heidi, as they went into the bathroom and they slowly washed each other down Kyle washed Heidi's hair and Heidi washed Kyle's. Then they shared a large towel to dry off with, and got dressed, and cleaned up Heidi's bedroom and changed her bed sheets from what they'd done earlier so they could hide the evidence from Heidi's parents Heidi grabbed some pyjamas and a tooth brush and a few other supplies so she could spend the night with Kyle; then they went downstairs. "Mum we're leaving I'll probably be back tomorrow" said Heidi, "Okay I'll see you then" replied Miss Turner as Heidi and Kyle left.

"Oh and remember we have to stop and get some condoms for tonight" said Heidi, as they went to the pharmacy and bought a small pack of condoms then went to the Stotch residents to pick up Butters, Knock, knock, knock, "Oh hey fellas" said Butters, "Hey Butters ready to go?" asked Kyle. "Sure I am Kyle hi Heidi" replied Butters, "hey Butters" said Heidi, "Oh hello kids" said Stephen. "I'm going to my friend Kyle's for dinner" replied Butters "Oh okay just be back before 12 or you'll be grounded" said Stephen, as they left. They arrived at Kyle's house around 5pm, "Mum we're here!" said Kyle, "Hi Kyle Butters and you must be Heidi It's nice to finally meet you" said Shelia, "nice to meet you too Miss Broflovski" replied Heidi.

"So you and Heidi are dating?" asked Butters, "Yes Butters" replied Kyle, "Well congrats Kyle but why am I here?" said Butters; "thanks and Heidi and I will explain that later" said Kyle. As they talked ate dinner then Went up to Kyle's room; once they locked the door. Heidi and Kyle turned to Butters, "Okay Butters Kyle and I agreed that because you only got me from behind last night, it's only fair that we have another threeway and this time you get my front, but it's only just this once and you must wear a condom" said Heidi. "Well fellas it's a nice offer but I don't have a condom" replied Butters, "Here you go" said Heidi, pulling out the condom that they'd bought earlier. Then she dropped Butters pants and boxers exposing his non erect dick, then Heidi got an idea; "Hey Kyle can you help Butters get an erection?" asked Heidi, "How am I supposed to do that?" asked Kyle, "Well Butters I understand that you're bisexual" replied Heidi, "Yes I am" said Butters.

"Well Butters I want you to take off your shirt and Kyle I want you to strip completely naked" replied Heidi as Butter's removed his shirt and removed his pants and underwear from his ankles leaving him naked, while Kyle removed his hat, orange coat white shirt, green jeans and white briefs. Allowing his circumcised cock to spring free; "okay Kyle I want Butters to sit In your lap and then I want you to jack him off until he's as hard as a rock then Butters will do the same with you and I won't care if he ends up with his dick inside your Arse, If he does he must keep fucking you until he cum's inside you while I masturbate to it" said Heidi stripping until all she was wearing was her hat.

"Okay" said Kyle as Butters sat in Kyle's nude lap Butters felt Kyle's cock against his exposed balls this got him a little bit excited; Kyle reached around and gripped Butter's dick and started tugging it up and down slowly at first then he picked up the passé until he was as stiff as he could get, Kyle and Butters got up and Butters sat down and Kyle sat on Butter's dick so it was against Kyle's butthole Butters pushed in, "AHHHH" moaned Kyle as Butters reached around and grabbed Kyle's dick and tugged on it while he fucked Kyle's butt, Heidi Surprised them when she moved Butter's hand and begun to suck and lick Kyle's cock. "AHHH" moaned Butters as he came inside Kyle, and Kyle came in Heidi's mouth; "Okay Butters you can pull out of Kyle now" said Heidi, as Butters pulled out of Kyle's arse; when Heidi surprised Butters by taking his dick in her mouth.

And begun sucking and licking it to get it hard again once it was hard she pulled it out, and got the still packaged condom before opening it and taking it out, once she checked which way it rolled out she put it on Butter's cock using her mouth. Okay Butters go ahead" said Heidi as Butters pushed inside Heidi's Pussy and Kyle pushed into her arse, "ahhhh" Moaned Heidi in pleasure, "Oh yes fuck me both of you" demanded Heidi, As both Boys fucked both her holes. "Heidi I'm gonna cum AHHH" moaned Butters coming into his rubber and Kyle came in her butt, Both Heidi Butters and Kyle collapsed next to each other in Kyle's bed. "Thank you boys I fucking needed that" said Heidi, "It's no problem babe" replied Kyle kissing her, "Oh oh I've gotta go" said Butters looking at is watch as he jumped out of bed and got dressed then left.

Kyle and Heidi took a shower then got changed into their pyjamas and climbed into bed where they fell asleep thru a film.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF HEIDI'S REVENGE IT'S SET WHEN HEIDI AND KYLE ARE IN FOR THE SURPRISE OF THEIR LIVES R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next morning Kyle woke to find Heidi under the covers blowing him. When Heidi finally realised He was looking at her she stopped; "Good morning" said Heidi before going back to work on Kyle's cock until he came in her mouth; Heidi swallowed it all, "MMM tasty" said Heidi giggling and licking her lips before coming up and kissing him. "Morning" replied Kyle, rubbing Heidi's pussy thru her bright pink panties, "MM Kyle that feels good don't stop, wait" said Heidi; "what?" asked Kyle, Heidi took off her panties completely; "Now rub" demanded Heidi. "With pleasure babe" replied Kyle pushing his fingers into her soaking wet pussy, "MMM Kyle yes Oh Fuck yes Kyle don't you dare stop" moaned Heidi as Kyle rubbed her clit and gave her an orgassom.

Heidi begun playing with Kyle's UN erect dick, she stroked it and rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger; once he was nice and hard, Heidi took it into her mouth again. Kyle started fucking Heidi's face his balls smacking her chin, Kyle pulled out of Heidi's mouth, before laying her on her back and spreading her legs apart. Then Kyle shoved his saliva covered dick inside Heidi's pussy; "AHHH!" moaned Heidi as Kyle begun to slowly thrust in and out of her as He groped Heidi's perfect breasts kissing and sucking at her nipples like a baby as he kept thrusting in and out of her faster and faster; "Oh yes fuck me Kyle fuck me!" moaned Heidi, "Heidi I'm, I'm coming!" moaned Kyle coming inside Heidi's pussy.

Kyle pulled out of Heidi and collapsed next to her, "Thank you Kyle I love you so much" said Heidi kissing his cheek; "I love you too Heidi okay come on lets go for breakfast" replied Kyle replacing his clothes and Heidi did the same and they went out for breakfast, but what neither of them knew is that Kyle's seed was going into her womb. (1 month later)

It had been 1 month since Heidi and Kyle started dating; and they've been having unprotected sex ever since; Heidi was sitting on the floor cradling her knees in tears. She was holding the pregnancy test she had taken a few minutes earlier, it was positive; Heidi was pregnant with Kyle's baby. "I have to tell him" said Heidi as she wiped the tears from her eyes thru the P test in the rubbish bin, and went downstairs; "Mum I'm going out for a while" said Heidi. "Okay Heidi bye" said Nancy as Heidi left to go to Kyle's house to tell him that he was going to be a father. When she arrived at the Broflovski home she knocked on the door, "Oh Hello Heidi" said Shelia. "Hi Miss Broflovski Is Kyle at home I need to talk to him and it's really important" replied Heidi.

"Oh Kyle's upstairs sweetie" said Shelia, "Thank you" replied Heidi heading upstairs towards Kyle's room, Heidi walked up to his door and opened it, "Hey" said Heidi walking up behind him and kissing him while wrapping her arms around his waist. "Oh hey" replied Kyle turning around in her arms and kissing her back, "I need to tell you something important and it might freak you out a little" said Heidi. "Whatever it is I'll still love you" replied Kyle; "Well here it is (SIGH) I'm pregnant and it's yours" said Heidi running the risk of losing him. (SIGH) "It's Okay Kyle I'll understand if you don't want the responsibility of being a fath- Heidi was cut off by Kyle's arms being wrapped around her; "Heidi Turner don't even think like that of coarse I'll help raise the baby I love you so much" said Kyle. "Oh and I got you something too" he said once more, getting on one knee, and pulled out a velvet square box in the same colure as her cote; "Heidi Turner Be my wife?" asked Kyle; "Yes yes, yes I will Marry you Kyle I love you so much!" yelled Heidi in excitement before smashing her lips against his.

"I love you too" replied Kyle kissing her back, "He he-he" giggled Heidi; "what's so funny?" asked Kyle, "Oh nothing just thought I might give you a little something too" replied Heidi kneeling down before undoing his pants; and pulling down his underwear exposing his rock hard cock which she gladly took into her mouth. "MM that's a good girl Heidi" said Kyle patting the top of Heidi's head and began fucking her face; Heidi surprised Kyle by taking his cock out of her mouth and turning around before pulling her pants and panties off, then she walked up to him, and grabbed his finger and put it against her arsehole and pushed it in.

"Did you know that during pregnancy sex is better than ever?" asked Heidi; "Well believe it or not I've read about it" replied Kyle, kissing her, "but why did you feel the need to put my finger in your arse?" asked Kyle. "Well I want you to fuck both my holes" replied Heidi; "Well I guess that a pregnant Heidi is a horny Heidi" said Kyle, "Yep now shut up and fuck me" replied Heidi, "With pleasure" replied Kyle shoving his cock inside Heidi's pussy and begun thrusting in and out as fast as he could. Then he pulled out before turning Heidi around and pushing into her pussy from behind and fucking her doggystyle "Oh yes fuck me, fuck me" moaned Heidi as Kyle kept it up, Kyle pushed into her butthole.

"Oh yes fuck me don't you fucking stop!" demanded Heidi, "Heidi I'm going to cum" said Kyle fucking her over and over again; "AHHH!" moaned Kyle coming into her Butt. Kyle pulled out of Heidi and collapsed next to her, "thank you Kyle that felt fucking amazing I love you so much" said Heidi kissing him, "I love you too" replied Kyle as they watched the new Tarzan with Alexander skasgard Heidi's favourite actor she also loved him in true blood which was her favourite TV show, but Kyle was her only man, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF HEIDI'S REVENGE ITS SET WHEN HEIDI MEETS A LITTLE MEMBER OF KYLE'S EXTENDED FAMILY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next morning Kyle woke to once again find Heidi under the covers and between his legs. "Heidi why am I always waking up to find you with my dick in your mouth?" asked Kyle "What I always wake you with a morning hummer" replied Heidi as she continued to suck him until he came. "Just so you know giving you a morning hummer is one of my favourite things to do" said Heidi Before cuddling into him further; Kyle kissed Heidi's cheek, "Hey my lips are Here Kyle" said Heidi as Kyle pressed His lips against Heidi's. Then Kyle went under the sheets and kissed Heidi's belly as if he was kissing his unborn baby, "Why are you kissing my belly?" asked Heidi; "I'm kissing our child" replied Kyle, "Hello Baby it's daddy If you come out a boy I'll bet you'll be a real ladies man, and If you come out a girl and become beautiful and smart and sweet like Mummy, Daddy will have to buy a shotgun to scare off all the boys. Kyle's remark caused Heidi to giggle,

Yes he will yes he will anyway I wanted to tell you that we both love you more than you could possibly imagine and we're both looking forward to you coming out of mummies tummy. But in the meantime I need you to watch your head inside Mummy's tummy but right now your mummy needs some loving too so just remember how much we love you and watch your head in there" once he was done Kyle once again kissed Heidi's belly. As Kyle climbed down further, and pulled off Heidi's panties and shoved his face right in her crotch, and flicked his tongue against her clit really fast, "Oh yes fuck yes Don't Stop Kyle Don't you fucking Stop" moaned Heidi as she turned her head only to see a young girl with bright orange hair done up in two pigtails she also had a missing tooth green eyes and a bright yellow dress.

"AHHH!" screamed Heidi, "What?" asked Kyle, "Um Kyle there's a little girl here standing over us, "Does she have orange hair done up in pigtails green eyes and a missing tooth?" asked Kyle; "Um yes" replied Heidi. "Sigh hold on" said Kyle replacing his pyjama pants and climbing out of bed, "KYLE KYLE, KYLE" yelled the excited little girl before tackling Kyle to the floor. "Hello Emily how's my big girl?" asked Kyle picking the little girl up and lifting her over her head and spinning her around, "WEEE!" she yelled excitedly as the little four year old stretched her arms and legs out. "Kyle do you know this girl?" asked Heidi cocking a brow, "Oh Heidi this is my little cousin Emily, She's staying here while her mum's out of town for a few weeks. Emily this is my fiancée Heidi" said Kyle. "What's a fiancé?" asked Emily; "It means that Heidi and I are getting married, and she's got a baby growing in her tummy" replied Kyle whispering the last part in her ear, Emily jumped on Heidi and cuddled into her.

"He-he-he" giggled Heidi hugging her back, "Hey looks like she loves you already" said Kyle kissing Heidi and Emily. "Oh god Kyle can you take her for a second because I'm still naked" said Heidi, "Um sweetie you're going to have to get up because I need to get dressed" she said once more as Emily got off her and climbed out of bed but felt sick, "Kyle I don't feel well" said Emily, "Where don't you feel well?" asked Kyle, "BLARG" Emily threw up on the floor and slipped in it and got some in her hair, "EWW" said Emily feeling tears form in her eyes, "It's okay Emily we just need to get the vomit out of your hair" replied Kyle, "Want me to take her babe while you clean up?" asked Heidi who was now fully dressed, "Um Okay but there's a special way of doing her hair" replied Kyle, as he whispered on how to wash Emily's hair.

"Come on Sweetie let's get you washed up" said Heidi picking up Emily and carrying her to the bathroom. And filled the tub with hot soapy water, "Okay sweetie get undressed" said Heidi as Emily took off all her clothes. And Heidi lifted her up and placed a vomit covered Emily in the tub; and helped wash the little girl down, "Okay Emily Kyle told me that this is your favourite part" said Heidi as she put shampoo into Emily's bright orange hair. "Okay Emily on three, 1, 2, 3" said Heidi Dunking Emily's head in and out of the water, "He-he-he Again, again!" giggled Emily, as Heidi did it one more time, "Okay time to get out" Said Heidi, Helping Emily out of the tub and drying her off with a red fluffy towel.

Then Emily ran out of the bathroom, "Why that cheeky little thing" said Heidi, draining the bath tub and walking out of the bathroom, Emily bumped into Kyle who had just cleaned up, "And just where in the world are all your clothes young lady" teased Kyle tickling Emily's little tummy. "HE HE HA HE PLEASE KYLE THAT TICKLES" said Emily giggling uncontrollably as Kyle blew on her belly. "What's going on here?" asked Heidi coming into the bedroom, "I was tickling her until she tells me what happened to all her clothes" replied Kyle as Heidi wrapped Emily back in the towel. "Hello cheeky" said Heidi tickling Emily. "Hey guys" said Butters, "Oh hey Butters wait how'd you get in her?" asked Kyle, "Your mum let me in" replied Butters, "Oh there you are missy why are you naked?" asked Shelia, Gerald was there too, "She threw up so Heidi gave her a quick bath while I cleaned up. Heidi looked to Kyle and they nodded to each other now was gooder time than ever.

"Butters can you take her downstairs Heidi and I need to say something to our parents?" asked Kyle, "Sure Kyle come on Emily we'll watch cartoons" said Butters taking Emily downstairs, "Mum dad Heidi and I need to tell you something" said Kyle, "what is it buppie?" asked Shelia, "I'm pregnant and we're engaged" replied Heidi showing off the Engagement ring Kyle had given her, "WHAT WHAT, WHAT!" screamed Shelia Gerald was in shock too.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5 confessions

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF HEIDI'S REVENGE ITS SET WHEN BOTH KYLE AND HEIDI'S PARENTS MUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT THEIR GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS AND KYLE AND HEIDI MUST FIGGUR A WAY TO TELL HER PARENTS WITHOUT HEIDI'S FATHER BREAKING KYLE'S LEGS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

"Who else knows about this?" demanded Gerald. "Just you guys us and I kind of told Emily" replied Kyle, "You told your four year old cousin that you got your girlfriend pregnant Kyle how could you bee so irresponsible?" asked Shelia in a calm but stern tone; "Relax Mum all I told her is that Heidi and I are getting married and that she's got a baby growing in her tummy" replied Kyle. "Okay exactly how far along are you?" asked Gerald; "I only found out yesterday and Kyle only just proposed yesterday after I told him the news, we haven't told my parents yet thou" replied Heidi; "We were trying to figure out how to tell them without running the risk of Heidi's dad breaking my legs" said Kyle, "Okay I'm glad you two are taking full responsibility by not letting the baby being born out of wedlock" said Shelia, "I was actually planning to propose to Heidi before I found out about her pregnancy" replied Kyle kissing Heidi's lips, "Well your father and I are leaving for a vacation now we need you to watch Emily for a few weeks" said Shelia.

"Sure mum" replied Kyle as Shelia and Gerald left; "Okay what do we tell my parents?" asked Heidi; "Well we do have the house to ourselves so we could invite them for dinner or something then tell them at dinner" replied Kyle, "Okay sounds good oh and about the wedding I know it's a long way off and we haven't set a date yet but I think that when you see Stan next and a few of your friends you should ask them if they want to be the groomsman and I'll ask Wendy and Bebe if they want to be some of my bridesmaids and your little cousin can be a flower girl" said Heidi. pulling out the new phone she had and calling her parents. **MISS TURNER:** "Hello oh hi Heidi" **HEIDI:** " hi mum Kyle's parent have gone on vacation for a few weeks so Kyle and I were wondering if you'd like to come to dinner at around 7 because Kyle and I need to talk to you about something and we'd rather tell you in person and not over the phone" **MISS TURNER:"** Okay we'll be there" they hung up as they went downstairs to see Emily on the couch watching gangs of new York and did not know if they liked the violent battle scene in the start, "Hey Emily what are you watching?" asked Kyle, "I don't like this movie Kyle it's too violent but Butters put the remote out of my reach" replied Emily "Butters what the hell she's too young to be watching this" said Kyle, "sorry Kyle" replied Butters.

Kyle found the remote and changed it to a cartoon channel, and they went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Hey Emily we have company tonight" said Kyle, "So do I have to stay in the bedroom and not have anything to eat tonight?" asked Emily, "What? No Emily Broflovski what makes you think that I'd never ever make you go without dinner?" asked Kyle, "It's just that when I watched the first Alvin and the chipmunks Dave made Alvin and his brothers wait in the other room without dinner" replied Emily, "Emily that was just a movie like I said I'd never let you go without dinner" said Kyle kissing his little cousin on the cheek. "I love you Kyle" said Emily hugging Kyle, "I love you too" replied Kyle hugging her back and kissing her cheek.

 **LATER**

Knock, knock, knock

"Hey guys" said Mr. and Miss Turner as they walked in, and they ate dinner, "I'll be back shortly just going to chuck her in the bath and get her into her pyjamas and get her settled in for the night" said Kyle picking up a pasta covered Emily and taking her upstairs and into the bathroom where he filled the tub; "Okay Emily get undressed" said Kyle as the little girl got undressed and Kyle helped her in the tub and He smeared her special children shampoo in her hair, "Okay Emily on 3. 1 2 3" said Kyle dunking her head in and out of the water; "He- he – he again, again!" said Emily, "Okay one more time" replied Kyle as he did it one more time, "Okay time to get out" said Kyle, "Oh what's going on?" asked Miss Turner.

"Oh Miss Turner can you block the doorway real quick because she tends to run off after she's had a bath?" asked Kyle, "Sure" replied Miss Turner standing in the doorway; "Thanks" said Kyle grabbing a towel and drying her off then wrapped Emily in a towel and took her into the bedroom before grabbing her some spare pyjamas. Once Kyle got Emily into her onsie pyjamas he put her in front of the TV; "Okay Emily you can watch a movie while the grownups talk for a little while and then its bedtime" said Kyle kissing her cheek and putting the page master. "Okay we'll be in the kitchen if you need us" said Kyle kissing her and walking into the kitchen.

"Okay so what is it you needed to tell us you two?" asked Miss Turner, "Mum Dad I'm pregnant and we're engaged" replied Heidi gripping Kyle's hand as tight as she could, "WHAT!" demanded Heidi's parents, "who else fucking knows about this!" demanded Mr. Turner, "Okay can we please watch the language when my four year old cousin is right across the room from us? And we told my little cousin Emily and my parents this morning and Heidi told me last night I proposed as soon as she told me but I was planning on proposing to her regardless" replied Kyle, kissing Heidi on the lips. The fact that Heidi and Kyle were both taking their fare share of the responsibility and not allowing the baby to be born out of wedlock had at least calmed Heidi's parents down, "Okay we're glad that the two of you are at least taking your share of the responsibility of being parents but do either one of you have any parenting experience?" asked Miss Turner.

"Yea my little cousin Emily which is the one on the couch I've been watching her whenever she stays and we've loved every second of it and it's her bedtime very shortly" replied Kyle as his phone went off, "Excuse me for a minute" said Kyle answering his phone. **STAN:** "Hey dude wanna catch the big broncos game tonight?" **KYLE:** "Sorry dude but I've got Heidi and her parents over I've also got Emily staying for a few weeks how about you come over she'd love it because it delays her bedtime by a few minutes" **STAN:** "Sure dude I'll be there soon" Kyle hung up. And went back into the kitchen, "who was it?" asked Heidi, "it was Stan I told him he could come over, he and Emily are also close just like I'm close with her" replied Kyle as they heard the door bell, "I've got it!" said Emily running up to the door and answering it.

"HI STAN" said Emily, "Hello Emily" said Stan picking her up and twirling her around; "Dude please try not to get her hyped up this close to bedtime" said Kyle, "Sorry dude" replied Stan; "Anyway It's your bedtime" Said Kyle as she picked her up, "Night Stan" said Emily, "Night Emily" replied Stan, as Kyle took her upstairs and tucked her into bed. "Okay Emily comfy enough?" asked Kyle tucking her into bed, "Okay Emily Heidi and I will be in the bedroom later, but I have your inhaler so if at any time tonight or any other time you have any breathing difficulty's I want you to come and see either me or Heidi right away I promise you won't get into any trouble" said Kyle.

"Okay" replied Emily, "Night Emily I love you" said Kyle kissing her little cheek, "I love you too Kyle" replied Emily falling asleep, and Kyle left the room leaving the door open; "Hey Heidi Emily has asthma and a minor case of the croup. "I'd rather us hold on to her inhaler so I told her if at any time during the night if she wakes up coughing wheezing or has any difficulty's that I want her to come find one of us" replied Kyle, "Don't worry I've taken medical classes I know the difference between an asthma attack and a croup attack and I know how to treat both of them" replied Heidi, "Okay we should be going" said Miss Turner kissing Heidi on the cheek and kissing her future son in law Son the head, "take good care of my daughter son" said Mr. Turner, "I will Mr. Turner" replied Kyle.

As the Turners left, "So Stan you wanna watch the game?" asked Kyle, "sure" replied Stan, "so Stan I heard that you're going out with Bebe" said Heidi, "yep" replied Stan, "Oh and Stan Heidi and I wanted to ask you a favour dude" said Kyle, "Sure dude what's up?" asked Stan, "Well will you do me the honour of being the best man at our wedding?" asked Kyle as Heidi proudly showed off the engagement ring. "Hell yea! Congrats bro" said Stan, "And I'm also pregnant" replied Heidi. "Okay boys I'm tired I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed I'll see you in bed later on night Stan" said Heidi going upstairs, "Okay night babe" replied Kyle; "Night Heidi" replied Stan as him and Kyle watched the game.

Later

Heidi had just gotten out of the shower and brushed her teeth and gotten into her purple chequered pyjamas, to hear a knock on the bathroom door; and she heard coughing, Heidi opened the bathroom door to see Emily on her knees coughing and wheezing, "Heidi I think I need my ventolin" said Emily weakly, "BLARG" Emily threw up. "Sorry" she said again thru her wheezing, "its okay sweetie I'm not cross I don't think you need your ventolin because it looks like you might be having a croup attack" replied Heidi bringing her into the bathroom. "Okay Emily I need you to get undressed" said Heidi as Emily removed her pyjamas and Heidi turned off the exhaust fan and got a now undressed and wheezing Emily into the shower and turned it on, "Okay just try to breath in and out in and out" said Heidi repeatedly as Emily struggled to breath in and out but managed to breath and eventually the steam from the shower cleared up her breathing, and she eventually was able to gain full control of her breathing. Heidi turned the shower and wrapped her in a towel and dried her off, "It's alright Emily you'll be alright" said Heidi hugging her and Emily hugged her back.

"Okay Emily let's get you dressed then back into bed, luckily Emily didn't get any vomit on her pyjamas so she could still wear them, Heidi got Emily back into her pyjamas and carried her back to her bedroom. But realised Emily's sheets were wet, "Sigh Okay were going to have to get you changed and you can sleep with Kyle and I tonight" said Heidi, as she helped Emily change her pyjamas over and thru the wet ones in the hamper, before carrying her up to the bedroom and put her in bed then climbed into bed herself, Emily cuddled into Heidi and fell asleep soon after. And Heidi read a book for a little while to wait for Kyle to finish watching the game.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER6 OF HEIDI'S REVENGE IT'S SET WHEN HEIDI HAS HER ULTRA SOUND R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

About a Month later because Gerald and Shelia decide to take a few months' more for their vacation and Kyle's aunt called asking Kyle to watch Emily for a few more months which Kyle gladly accepted Kyle and Heidi were still watching Emily. Kyle woke up to Heidi once again between his legs; then Kyle turned his head to see a nude Emily standing there. "Emily why are you naked?" asked Kyle; "I wet my bed and took my wet pyjamas off" replied Emily. Kyle tapped Heidi on the head who popped up, and Kyle pulled on his boxers; "Oh good morning why are you nude missy?" asked Heidi teasingly, as Emily climbed into bed and cuddled Heidi, before a knock at the door was heard. "I've got it" said Kyle climbing out of bed and putting on some pants. Then he walked downstairs and answered it to see Stan.

"Morning Stan, we were just getting up actually" said Kyle letting him in, "You want some coffee?" asked Kyle, "Sure thanks dude" replied Stan walking into the kitchen and Kyle made three cups of steaming hot coffee and a hot chocolate for Emily then he went back upstairs to change Emily's wet bed sheets, "Moring Kyle Hi Stan" said Emily running downstairs; "Morning Emily and why are you naked?" asked Stan picking her up and twirling her around. "WEE!" cried out the little girl as Stan put her down. "Here Emily" said Kyle giving her a hot chocolate, "Thanks Kyle" said Emily; "You're very welcome" replied Kyle kissing her cheek. "Hi Stan" said Heidi; "Hey Heidi" replied Stan, as Kyle gave Heidi a cup of coffee, "Thank you dear oh and I have an appointment for an ultra sound today" said Heidi.

"Okay when is it?" asked Kyle, "11:30" replied Heidi, Kyle checked his watch. 10:30 "Oh shit that's in an hour" said Kyle, "Stan can you watch her while we're out please?" asked Kyle. "Sure listen do you mind if I invited Bebe over?" asked Stan. "Sure of coarse dude" replied Kyle, "Emily Heidi and I have to go out very soon so Stan and his friend Bebe are going to watch you when his friend gets here I know you've never met her before but you'll probably really like her anyway her and Stan are in charge so do whatever they say" said Kyle. "Okay I will" replied Emily, as Kyle put two waffles in the toaster; then he smothered them in strawberry jam.

"There you go Emily just the way you like it smothered in jam" said Kyle placing two jam covered waffles in front of her, "Thank you Kyle" said Emily eating her breakfast. Kyle and Heidi ate their own breakfast took a shower and got dressed to see Emily still eating her breakfast; all thou she was covered most of it" 'DING DONG' "I've got it" said Heidi. "Oh hey Bebe" said Heidi. "Hi Heidi" replied Bebe as Heidi let her in. "Hey Bebe" said Kyle, "Hi babe" said Stan kissing her. "I'm so glad we're back together Stan" said Bebe. "Yea we'll make up for it later on" replied Stan. "Why later?" whined Bebe.

"Well maybe due to the fact that we're babysitting Kyle's four year old cousin while they go out" replied Stan; "Oh okay where is his cousin then?" asked Bebe, "She's in the kitchen likely covered head to toe in strawberry jam" replied Stan as he walked kitchen to see Emily covered in jam, "Damn Emily did you get any jam in your mouth?" asked Stan, "Sorry Stan" replied Emily. "It's okay Emily" replied Stan, "Stan do you mind chucking her in the bath because we don't have time" said Kyle. "Sure" replied Stan; "You done eating Emily?" asked Stan, "Yea but I haven't finished my hot chocolate yet" replied Emily. As she finished her hot chocolate and once she was done, Kyle walked in the kitchen.

"Okay Emily Heidi and I are leaving we'll be back in a while remember to do whatever Stan or Bebe tell you" ( **QUICK A/N I forgot to mention in chapter 1 that the characters in this story except for Emily who is four, are all sixteen to seventeen. I know they aren't in the episode chapter 1 is set in but this is my story and I made them an older age** ) said Kyle wiping some of the jam off of Emily's cheek and kissed her. "Don't worry Kyle I will" replied Emily; as Kyle and Heidi left the house. "Okay bath time" said Stan picking her up and taking her into the bathroom and he filled the tub with hot soapy water; and placed a jam covered Emily inside, "Stan are you in here?" asked Wendy walking into the bathroom, "Yea we're in here" replied Stan.

"HI" said Emily, "Hello what's that you're covered in?" asked Bebe, "Strawberry jam want some?" asked Emily, "That's alright but thanks anyway" replied Bebe. "Okay you're clean time to do your hair. This is her favourite part btw" said Stan as he smeared children's shampoo into her bright red hair; "Okay Emily on three one two three" said Stan dunking her head in and out of the bathwater, "He-he-he again, again!" giggled Emily, Stan rolled his eyes; "Okay one more time one two three" said Stan, dunking her head in and out of the water. "Okay that's enough time to get out, Bebe can you do me a favour and stand in the doorway?" asked Stan; "Why?" asked Bebe, because she tends to run off after she's had a bath" replied Stan.

"Sigh okay" said Bebe standing in the doorway; and Stan grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Emily's waist and dried her off, "Stan can we please play in the sprinkler?" asked Emily. "Maybe later because you've just had a bath" replied Stan.

MEANWHILE AT HELLSPASS 

"God It's like 11:15" said Kyle, "Oh you just wanna see our son early" replied Heidi, "If your refiring to our daughter then yes because I want a princess" said Kyle, "I WANT A PRINCE" yelled Heidi a little too loudly, "Sorry. Sorry" Said a now slightly embarrassed Heidi to the people looking at her, "Turner" said a nurse, "Oh that's us" replied Heidi, as her and Kyle got up. "So here for an abortion are we?" asked a nurse, "No we're here for an ultra sound, why would we be her for an abortion?" demanded Kyle, "Oh sorry it was just a joke we have fun over here please follow me" replied the nurse. As they followed her into a room and Heidi lay on a bed.

"Please lift your shirt" said the Doctor, as Heidi lifted her shirt; and the Doctor smeared some gel on Heidi's bare stomach, "Oh that's warm" said Heidi as an image of the child came up, "This is the inside of your stomach and womb and here is your baby" as the image of the child came up on the monitor and they could all instantly tell it was a boy because the penis showed up almost instantly. There's obviously no reason to tell you this but what the hell, Congratulations you two it's a boy" said the doctor as Heidi smiled in awe at their future baby boy. Kyle was happy about having a son to, "Okay we'd better be going and rescue the babysitter" said Heidi.

"Oh is this your second or maybe third child?" asked the Doctor; "No it's our 10th" replied Heidi, "Really?" asked the Doctor, "No it's a joke as a way to get you back for earlier it's actually our first child we have my fiancé's four year old cousin staying with us and we have a friend babysitting for us" replied Heidi, as Kyle paid the Doctor's bill, and went they home. Once they got home they found Bebe watching TV, and Stan and Emily nowhere to be found. "Hey Bebe where are Stan and Emily?" asked Heidi; "Their in the back yard" replied Bebe, as they went outside to see Stan clad in his boxers being chased by a nude Emily with the garden hose; "Hey dude you might wanna get into some board shorts" said Stan.

As Kyle went upstairs and got changed into his board shorts and went outside, only to be attacked by his baby cousin with the garden hose; "Why you cheeky little monster" said Kyle teasingly, before Emily tripped in some mud, "EWW" said Emily, "Oh god" said Kyle as he picked her up and carried her inside so she wouldn't track mud thru the house; "Wow what happened to you missy?" asked Heidi, "We were playing outside and she tripped and fell in some mud and I didn't want her tracking little muddy footprints thru the house" replied Kyle carrying her up to the bathroom and gave her a quick bath and dried her off. "Sorry for getting muddy Kyle" said Emily.

"Don't apologise you're not in any trouble" replied Kyle before he could say anything else Emily once again ran out of the bathroom to find Miss, Turner sitting at the kitchen table with Heidi drinking coffee; "So how was your ultra sound honey?" asked Miss Turner. "It went great the Doctor said it's a boy" replied Heidi, "Oh hello" said Heidi as she turned around to see Emily, "Where are all your clothes?" asked Heidi, "Kyle just gave me a bath Heidi" replied Emily. "I can see that well at least you're not all muddy now, you want me to make you a hot chocolate?" asked Heidi, "Yes please Heidi" replied Emily as Heidi put her in front of the TV, and put on hotel Transylvania 2 for her.

And went into the kitchen to make Emily's drink; and walked into the lounge room, "Okay come into the kitchen and have your hot chocolate because I highly doubt it's a good idea for you to be drinking that on the couch, because I don't think your aunt would really appreciate me needing to have her couch reupholstered because of stains" said Heidi as Emily walked into the kitchen and Heidi helped her on a chair to the kitchen table and pushing it in for her. "Thanks Heidi" said Emily, "You're most welcome Emily" replied Heidi kissing her cheek, and Emily drank her hot chocolate. "Mum you staying for dinner tonight?" asked Heidi.

"Oh I'd hate to impose" replied Miss Turner, "It's no bother at all" replied Heidi; "As Emily finished her drink" and Heidi pulled her chair out for her and Emily went back to the TV and lay on the couch before eventually falling asleep.  
MEANWHILE

Kyle and Heidi let Stan and Bebe use the shower; Bebe started making out with him, Stan returned the kiss as he lined her up against the wall and entered her pussy from behind and started fucking her doggy style, as the water pouring on their naked bodies only added to their pleasure. As Stan fucked Bebe's pussy from behind he also played with Bebe's tits, "Bebe I'm cuming ahhhh" moaned Stan cuming inside of Bebe before pulling out and helping Bebe clean all the cum out of her butthole and they helped each other clean off and dried each other and got dressed; before heading downstairs, Stan sat next to a still sleeping Emily and Bebe plonked herself down too accidently waking up Emily.

"Whoops sorry hey and just where exactly are your clothes little lady?" asked Bebe, tickling her, "He-he-he" giggled Emily, as she got back up and walked over to the glass door that led to the back yard to see Heidi with a cold drink and reading a book, Emily slid the door open. And went outside, "What are you doing out here Heidi?" asked Emily. "AHH Emily you scared me" replied Heidi. "Sorry Heidi" said Emily, "It's okay Emily I was just reading my book and having a drink" replied Heidi, grateful she didn't spill it on her or Emily. "I might stay out here for a little while is that okay Heidi?" asked Emily. "I guess it's okay but no more sprinkler you can just walk around or sit down or something" replied Heidi; "Aw Okay" said Emily as she saw someone on the other side of the fence.

Emily walked over to the fence and saw a little boy about her age, "Hi my name's Emily what's your name?" asked Emily; as the boy got up and faced her. "Tommy" replied the boy, "It's nice to meet you Tommy I'm four how old are you" said Emily holding her hand out; Tommy just smiled and accepted her hand shaking it, "it's nice to meet you too Emily I'm four too" replied Tommy. "Emily who are you talking to sweetie oh hello there what's your name?" said Heidi, "Tommy" replied Tommy, "Um can I help you with something?" asked what was obviously Tommy's mother, "Oh sorry I was sitting on a chair and wondered who my fiancé's little cousin well technically she'll be my little cousin soon too, anyway I heard her talking to someone and I walked over.

To see her talking to this handsome young man" replied Heidi, "Oh okay my little Tommy doesn't have many friends" said Tommy's mother, "Heidi" said Heidi holding out her hand, "Joyce" replied Joyce accepting Heidi's hand, "Tommy come over and play if he wants and we can have a cup of coffee or something" said Heidi, "Oh that's a great idea" replied Joyce; "We'll see you when you come over" said Heidi. "See you then Tommy" said Emily kissing his little cheek and Heidi took Emily inside to put some clothes on so for when her new friend came over. "Come on I think you need to put some clothes on for when your little friend comes over" said Heidi.

As she took Emily upstairs to help get her dressed, then out of nowhere Emily pulled Heidi into a big hug, "I love you Heidi I think you're going to be a great Mum" said Emily kissing her. "Aw that's very sweet of you I love you too and I think you'll be a very good big cousin well second cousin" replied Heidi kissing her back, "Heidi can I ask a question?" asked Emily, "of course Emily you can ask me or Kyle anything" replied Heidi; "Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl?" asked Emily; "Well my Doctor said it's a boy oh and I almost forgot how would you like to be a flower girl at our wedding?" replied Heidi as she finished helping Emily get into her regular bright yellow dress "What's a flower girl?" asked Emily, "Well you along with a few other girls some of them probably your age will be dressing up nicely and following Kyle and I down the aisle and throwing flower pedals in our direction, since you're a little young to be a brides made" replied Heidi; "I'd love to be a flower girl Heidi who else will be there?" asked Emily, "Well a few of my extended family from Ireland I wasn't born in Ireland but I have family who were born in Ireland" replied Heidi "Okay cool" said Emily. And they went downstairs, "Hello Emily I didn't recognise you with all your clothes on" said Bebe.

"She has her new boyfriend coming over and I thought it was best if she put some clothes on" replied Heidi. DING DONG the bell rang, "Hi Tommy!" said Emily excitedly. Hugging him tightly, "Hi Emily can't breathe, can't breathe" replied Tommy, "Oh sorry" said Emily, kissing him, as she let them in, "Oh hi Joyce you want some coffee?" asked Heidi. As Shelia and Gerald walked in, "HI AUNT SHELIA HI UNCLE GERALD!" yelled Emily excitedly, "Hello Emily hey kiddo" said Shelia and Gerald kissing her.

"Who's this?" asked Shelia, "this is my new friend Tommy" replied Emily, "okay" said Shelia; as she went into the kitchen, "Hi Kyle" said Shelia, "Hey mum Dad how was the cruse?" asked Kyle, "It was fine was Emily well behaved?" asked Shelia, "Yea she was an angle as always" replied Kyle, "Good but one question thou" said Shelia, "What's that?" asked Kyle. "Since when did Emily have a boyfriend?" asked Shelia, "Wait boyfriend?" asked Kyle walking in the lounge room, "Um Hello?" asked Kyle confused as to where the little boy his baby cousin was with. "Hi Kyle this is my friend Tommy" said Emily, "Hello Tommy" said Kyle in a still confused tone.

"Hello Kyle" replied Tommy, "dude how'd you get in here?" asked Kyle, "Heidi let him in Kyle she and Tommy's mum are outside" replied Emily; "Okay" said Kyle. As he walked back into the kitchen; so where's my future daughter in law?" asked Shelia, "outside with Tommy's mother" replied Kyle. "Tommy?" asked Shelia "Emily's little friend. Anyway Heidi had an ultrasound done Today" replied Kyle, "Really?" asked Shelia, "yep it turns out it's a boy" replied Kyle, "So I'm getting a grandson?" asked Shelia, "Yes you sure are" replied Kyle, "Kyle I actually wanted to talk to you and Heidi about something" said Shelia, "Sure I'll go get her" replied Kyle turning around to see Heidi carrying both Emily and Tommy who were both covered head to toe in mud. "What happened here?" asked Kyle, they fell in mud again and I hosed off their feet so they wouldn't track muddy foot prints thru the house oh and Miss Broflovski um Emily wants to know if her little friend here can sleep over I his mum is fine with it but I wanted to run it by you first" said Heidi.

"Well I guess it's fine why are they all muddy? Oh and Heidi you're family now please call me Mum oh and there's something I need to talk to you and Kyle about" replied Shelia, "Um is it okay if I get these two in the bath real quick because they were playing outside and fell in the mud" said Heidi, "Okay that is a good idea" replied Shelia as Heidi carried Tommy and Emily to the bathroom and filled the tub with hot soapy water, then placed a mud covered Emily and a mud covered Tommy in the bath and washed them down. "Okay Emily lady's first" said Heidi smearing shampoo thru their hair, "Okay Emily on three one, two, three" said Heidi dunking her head in and out of the water, "Again, again" giggled Emily, "sigh okay one more time" replied Heidi doing it one more time before doing the same thing with Tommy.

Emily gave Tommy a cheeky little kiss on the lips, "Okay you two time to get out can one of you pull the plug please?" asked Heidi, as Tommy pulled the plug draining the tub, and Heidi wrapped them in a towel and dried them off then she got them dressed, "Okay you two no more playing outside today" said Heidi as she put them on the couch and put the TV on, "Now what was it you wanted to talk to Heidi and I about?" asked Kyle, "Well since your wedding is still a while from now and you guys haven't really set a date yet, and you're only a month into the pregnancy. We thought maybe you two might want to find a place of your own it's completely optional we're not kicking you out I'm actually really looking forward to having you as a daughter in law but do you guys even have plans of the wedding?" asked Shelia.

"Well we haven't really set a date yet, but Stan's agreed to be the best man and a few others agreed to be groomsmen. Some of My friends have agreed to be a maid of honour and bridesmaids; and we've made Emily a flower girl I told her an hour ago. And some of my extended Family from Ireland will be there too" replied Heidi, "Oh you're from Ireland?" asked Shelia, "No I was born in south park but my mother is from Ireland and my father was from South park so I'm half Irish I would take Kyle there to meet my Mum's family but I'm not supposed to travel pregnant Ireland is a beautiful place I've been there a few times" replied Heidi, "Oh so your family from Ireland is coming for the wedding?" asked Kyle, "yep is that alright?" asked Heidi.

"Yes Heidi it's alright, but we can't really afford a place of our own Mum" replied Kyle, "Your father and I will help" said Shelia, "Thanks Mum we'll pay you back for this I swear" replied Kyle, "No Kyle you don't have to pay us back and when you do find a place your bedroom will be available for when you and Heidi stay with us or when your son is older and might spend the night" said Shelia, "Sounds good to me and Emily can stay a few nights with us" replied Kyle.

"Okay we'll start helping you and Heidi find a home tomorrow" said Shelia, "Thanks Mum" replied Kyle, as they went into the living room and Shelia started to get dinner ready, "Oh fuck" muttered Heidi under her breath making sure the only one who could hear her was Kyle, "What's wrong?" asked Kyle, "I'm horny" she whispered into his ear so that Emily and Tommy would not hear them. "Stan could you watch these two for a while please?" asked Kyle, "Sure dude" replied Stan; "thanks dude" said Kyle as him and Heidi went upstairs and into the bedroom, Where Heidi pushed Kyle into the sheets. Before kissing him roughly and undoing his jacket and pulling it over his shoulders. Then she removed his white T shirt, and green jeans, and yellow boxers exposing his rock hard dick.

Then Kyle removed Heidi's lime green jacket white shirt her black shorts and white panties, revealing her large breasts swollen belly and shaved soaking wet pussy; "No foreplay just fuck me" demanded. As Kyle rolling on top of her, before pushing his cock inside her pussy, "AHHH" moaned Heidi as Kyle started thrusting in and out his hot breath on her back made her shudder in pleasure as Kyle thrusted harder and faster. "Fuck me fuck me don't you fucking stop" Moaned Heidi gripping Kyle's bare arse like a tree trunk in a hurricane; "Heidi I'm going to cum AHHHHHHHHH" moaned Kyle cuming into her pussy, Kyle pulled out of Heidi's pussy and collapsed beside her.

"Thank you Kyle that was fucking amazing I love you so much" said Heidi cuddling into her, "I love you too Heidi I always will" replied Kyle. "You know we still have to set a date for the wedding" said Heidi, "Well its January so we could wait six months and do it in June" replied Kyle, "a wedding in June sounds good" said Heidi, planting a kiss on his cheek. And getting up before dressing and going downstairs to joining the others.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER7 OF HEIDI'S REVENGE ITS SET WHEN HEIDI'S EXTENDED FAMILY FROM IRELAND MEET KYLE AND HIS FAMILY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

About 5 months later, Kyle woke up to have Emily who was staying with them, she usually stayed the weekend or long weekend, but her mum was called to aspen for work for a month, and Heidi's arms wrapped around him. So he slowly climbed out of bed; and Saw Tommy who had slept over again asleep on an air mattress. Kyle walked gently over Tommy to try not stepping on him, and went downstairs to make coffee for him and Heidi, in the kitchen of their new house that his parents helped them move into. But refused to have Kyle or Heidi pay them back; they said they'd need to save their money for the wedding. And they even helped with paying rent and bills, Ding, dong, "Can I help you?" asked Kyle answering the door.

"Hi I'm Shamus this is my wife, Clair, these are our children Ava, Anna, and Sean, Where here to see our niece Heidi my Sister Nancy said she'd be here" Replied Shamus, "Oh I'm Kyle Heidi's fiancé she said you guys would be visiting from Ireland just didn't' say when" said Kyle letting them in, "Heidi's not up yet" said Kyle. "She's always liked sleeping in" replied Clair, "Morning Kyle" said Emily coming downstairs. "Oh Morning Emily" replied Kyle, "Now who's this little Lass?" asked Shamus. "This is my little cousin Emily, Emily this is Heidi's uncle Shamus and Aunt Clair" replied Kyle, "How old are you?" asked Shamus, "Four" replied Emily "hey Emily could you go get Heidi and tell her that her family is here from Ireland and get your friend up too take this into Heidi but don't drink it or spill It" said Kyle handing her Heidi's coffee and she went upstairs.

Emily went into the bedroom, and walked over to Heidi and tapped her arm; "Oh good morning Emily" said Heidi, "Kyle told me to take this into you" replied Emily, "oh thanks Emily" said Heidi, "He also said that your family is here from Ireland" replied Emily, "Really okay" said Heidi walking downstairs; Emily woke Tommy by kissing him. "Morning" said Tommy, "Good morning Kyle told me to get you up" replied Emily, as here and Tommy went back downstairs. As Heidi walked back downstairs with some difficulty due to her baby bump, "Hey Uncle Shamus" said Heidi walking into the room. "Heidi!" how's my number one niece?" asked Shamus getting up and hugging Heidi, "Hey guys" said Heidi coming into the room.

"Heidi" said Heidi's cousins hugging her, "I'm surprised to see you guys here the weddings not for another month, and the baby won't be here for four months, don't get me wrong I'm not complaining but where are you guys staying anyway?" asked Heidi putting some waffles in for the kids. "Where staying with your parents they had to work" replied Clair. "What's your name?" asked Emily, "I'm Ava this is my sister Anna and our little brother Sean, and yours?" asked Ava, "Emily I'm Kyle's younger cousin and this is my boyfriend Tommy how old are you guys?" asked Emily, "I've just turned five Anna's four and Sean will be three in about 2 months and you?" asked Anna, "We're both four" replied Emily as Heidi put five waffles and Hot chocolates in front of them, "thanks Heidi" they said together eating their breakfast and drinking their hot chocolates.

"I've asked Emily to be a flower girl at our wedding maybe Ava and Anna would like to be as well" said Heidi, "Hey Ava Anna wanna be the flower girls at our wedding?" asked Heidi, "Wait I thought I was the flower girl Heidi" said Emily, "You are a flower girl, in a wedding there's more than one flower girl Emily" replied Heidi assuring Emily that she was still the flower girl, "Oh okay" said Emily as Heidi ruffled the little girl's hair, "What do you girls say?" asked Heidi, "Sure okay" replied Ava and Anna. "Okay that's three flower girls" said Heidi to herself. And she gave the kids a bath, once they had a bath Ava pulled out two cigarettes and passed one to Anna, "Would you like a cigarette Emily?" asked Ava, "No thanks Kyle and my mother said I'm not supposed to smoke" replied Emily, "Okay" replied Anna; As Heidi came in to see Ava and Anna with the cigarettes, "Ava and Anna Turner put those out this instant" demanded Heidi.

"What's going on?" asked Clair, "I caught Ava and Anna with Cigarettes" replied Heidi, "Did you?" asked Clair confiscating the Cigarettes from her daughters. "Do you three have any idea how bad smoking is for your health?" asked Heidi, "Heidi Tommy and I didn't smoke" said Emily, "Actually It was just Ava and I Ava offered Emily and Tommy one but they said No and we didn't let Sean have one, I mean I'm trying to quit" replied Anna. "Oh good you shouldn't smoke anyway it doesn't make you look cool" said Heidi, "We know we'll try to quit" replied Ava. A knock on the door was heard. "Oh hey Stan hey Bebe" said Heidi letting them in. "Who are they?" asked Stan, "these are my cousins My Uncle and my Aunt from Ireland" replied Heidi, as Stan went into the living room. "Hi Stan" said Emily. "Hey Emily" replied Stan picking her up and twirling her around.

"Hey dude" said Kyle, "Hey" replied Stan; "So have you and Kyle thought of a name yet?" asked Bebe, "Yep It's Jake" replied Heidi, "yea Stan knocked me up too" said Bebe, "Really when?" asked Heidi, "about a month now" replied Bebe, "Has he popped the question yet?" asked Heidi, "You're like a mind reader" replied Bebe showing off the engagement ring Stan had given her. "So your wedding is like only a month away are you excited?" asked Bebe, "Yes I sure am" replied Heidi, as she got up and made some coffee for her and Bebe, "Heidi" said Anna walking in, "yes Anna?"  
Asked Heidi, "Where are our parents and Kyle?" asked Anna.

"They went out why?" asked Heidi, "just wondering do you guys have a swimming pool?" asked Anna, "we do but we don't generally use it when Emily comes over we just set up the sprinkler but I guess you kids could have a swim" replied Heidi; "Oh who's this?" asked Bebe, "This is my cousin Anna my other cousins Ava and Sean are In the lounge room with Tommy and Emily them my uncle and aunt are visiting from Ireland" replied Heidi; as Anna went back into the lounge room, "Hey Heidi said we could use the swimming pool" said Anna, "Okay" they replied, "Stan could you watch them while I prepare lunch, "but didn't you say we could go for a swim?" asked Emily.

"Yes but that's why Stan's watching you because you kids can't go swimming alone" replied Heidi, as Stan removed his shirt shoes and socks because he was already wearing his board shorts. And they went outside Stan jumped in first and the kids jumped in wearing only their floaties, "Okay really?" asked Stan, "We didn't bring our swimsuits over and our mum wouldn't be happy if we got our good outfits wet or dirty, and Tommy and I are just too lazy" replied Emily and Ava. Meanwhile, Kyle Clair and Shamus had just walked in, "Where are the kids and why are their cloths on the floor?" asked Kyle; "They're outside in the pool" replied Heidi, "You let them go swimming alone Heidi how could you be so irresponsible?" asked Clair, "Relax Aunt Clair a good friend of ours is out there with them" replied Heidi.

As Kyle who was also wearing his board shorts decided to take off his shirt and jump in to, Emily and Anna slowly swam up behind him and Stan, "Okay I'll get Kyle and you get Stan" said whispering Emily, "Wait which ones Kyle and which ones Stan?" whispered Anna, Kyle's the one with the red hair and green hat and Stan's the one with the black hair and blue hat and red puffball" whispered Emily, "Okay" whispered Anna as she silently swam up behind Stan and Emily silently swam up behind Kyle, and they splashed them, "why you cheeky little monkeys" said Stan and Kyle as they grabbed Emily and Anna, "Okay girls take a deep breath" said Kyle, as Emily and Anna took a breath, and Kyle and Stan dipped them in and out of the water.

"He, he again, again" they both giggled as Kyle and Stan did it one more time, before Emily silently swam up to Tommy and turned him around and kissed him. "Okay guys lunch is ready" said Heidi, as they climbed out of the pool and the Kyle and Stan dried the kids off, "I can see that Emily's really getting along with your cousin Anna" said Kyle kissing Heidi's lips; and they had lunch. "Oh Ava and Anna, don't ever let me catch you two with cigarettes again" said Heidi, "Don't worry we won't smoke ever again is whisky okay" replied Ava, "Nope drinking and smoking underage is illegal" said Heidi, "illegal?" asked Ava.

"Against the law" replied Heidi; "Oh Heidi, why didn't you ever bring Kyle over to Ireland to meet us I actually really like him and his younger cousin?" asked Clair, "Actually Aunt Clair I was planning to bring him to Ireland to meet you guys but then he knocked me up, and I'm pretty sure it's not safe to travel during pregnancy" replied Heidi, "Oh fair enough" said Clair, "and I don't think that Emily would survive Ireland anyway she's got Asthma and a minor case of the croup like I said I don't think she'd survive the cold weather" replied Heidi. As the kids finished lunch; "Heidi, can we please go back in the pool?" asked Emily.

"Maybe later Emily are you guys fully dry yet?" asked Heidi, "but first we need to give you all a shower to get all the chlorine out of your hair and you have your lunch all over you" said Heidi, as she took the kids into the bathroom and put them in the shower real quick; and washed their hair and got them out of the shower and dried off and dressed. Before putting them on the couch and in front of the TV, then she went outside and cleaned up; when they were watching TV Emily started coughing, "You okay Emily?" asked Tommy, "I think it's my asthma" replied Emily wheezing, "Heidi has my Inhalers" she wheezed once more. As Tommy went into the kitchen to where Heidi was doing dishes, "Emily's having an Asthma attack" said Tommy, "Okay thanks Tommy I'll get her an inhaler" replied Heidi turning the tap off and immediately grabbed Emily's inhaler and a spacer before rushing into see Emily had thrown up and was still wheezing, "Okay Emily put this end in your mouth" said Heidi; as Emily took the end into her mouth.

"Okay breath in" said Heidi as she pressed on the inhaler and Emily breathed in, "and out" said Heidi as Emily breathed out, "okay again in and out" said Heidi pressing on the inhaler, and out. As Heidi did it one more time which cleared up her breathing; "thankyou Heidi" said Emily, "you're very welcome" replied Heidi kissing Emily's head. "What's going on?" asked Kyle walking into the room; "Emily just had an asthma attack" replied Heidi, "How bad was it?" asked Kyle, "It wasn't a serious we got to it early" replied Heidi. "Okay" said Kyle kissing Emily's cheek and lips; as Heidi saw the TV and didn't really know if she liked what they were watching due to the sex scenes; "What are you guys watching?" asked Heidi, "Outlander" replied Anna. "Maybe we can watch this a little later when were watching with you guys" said Heidi, as she changed the channel to a cartoon; and Heidi went back into the kitchen to finish doing dishes.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER7 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE Oh and sorry it's short I'm on a rooad trip and I've been busy


	8. Chapter 8 wedding and wedding night

AUHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER8 OF HEIDI'S REVENGE IT'S SET DURING KYLE AND HEIDI'S WEDDING R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

One month later was the wedding. Kyle was in the room looking at himself in a mirror, with Stan Butters Clyde Craig Tweek and Token and Kenny at his side clad in groomsmen suits; "God I am so nervous" said Kyle, "don't worry about it dude you'll be fine" replied Stan patting his friend on the shoulder. Cartman wasn't invited; Meanwhile Heidi was helped into her beautiful white wedding dress, helped by Bebe Wendy Annie, Nichole Millie Red and Lola who were clad in bridesmaid's dresses. "God I can't believe one of my best friends is getting married today" said Wendy, "Yea and not to that fat piece of shit" replied Annie, "Congratulations Heidi we're all here for you Kyle's a great guy" said Nichole, "Thanks guys how do I look?" asked Heidi, "You look amazing Heidi" said Wendy.

LATER IN THE CHAPPLE

Everyone was in their seats the bridesmaids and groomsmen went up towards Kyle, then it was Heidi's turn as she walked hand in hand with her father down the aisle, then Emily Anna and Ava followed throwing flower pedals behind them and Heidi finally reached Kyle, who then shook hands with Mr. Turner, "Take care of my daughter son" said Mr, Turner. "I will" replied Kyle, as he and Heidi faced each other; "Have you prepared your vows?" asked the minister. "Yes" they both replied reading the vows out loud, "Do you Heidi Turner take Kyle Broflovski to be your lawful wedded husband from sickness and in health until death do you part?" asked The minister, "I do" replied Heidi, "and do you Kyle Broflovski take Heidi Turner to be your lawful wedded wife thru sickness and in health until Death do you part?" he asked again.

Again, "I do" replied Kyle, "Please bring the rings as Stan handed the rings to Kyle and Heidi who put them on each other; "I know pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" said the minister as Kyle and Heidi kissed, "Ladies and gentlemen for the first time as a married couple Mr. and Miss. Kyle Broflovski" said the Minister as the crowed clapped.

After the reception there was the wedding party, Heidi and Kyle were dancing as were Emily and Tommy, Ava was dancing with her father Shamus and Anna was dancing with her little brother Sean, Bebe was dancing with Stan; "I'm a little tired" said Emily sitting at one of the tables that was there, "you wanna coke?" asked Tommy, "Just a Pepsi sugar free" replied Emily as Tommy went up to the bar, "How much for two sugar free Pepsi's?" asked Tommy pulling out his wallet, "It's on the house kid" replied the bartender, "What does that mean?" asked Tommy, "it means it's free you don't have to pay for it" replied the bartender giving him two glasses of sugar free Pepsi, "Thanks" said Tommy, trying to reach up to get them, "You know maybe because he's only little you could help him carry it" said Heidi, picking the drinks up.

"Who was the second one for Tommy asked Heidi, "Emily" replied Tommy, "Okay" said Heidi walking over to where Emily was, "Sorry you had to walk over" said Tommy, "Don't be sweetie the bartender should have helped you carry them as she put a Pepsi in front of Emily, "Thanks Heidi and Tommy" said Emily as she put one in front of Tommy, "Thanks" said Tommy sipping his drink, "Here Ladd since this is a party you can have a sip of this" said Shamus putting a glass of Beer In front of Tommy, "I don't think so Uncle Shamus their only five" replied Heidi, "Oh come on Lass it's one sip" said Heidi as Tommy took a sip, "Thanks" said Tommy, "not a problem Ladd" replied Shamus walking off, "hey babe you ready to cut the cake yet?" asked Kyle.

"Sure he, he" giggled Heidi, "What?" asked Kyle, "Two things my uncle who I think is a little tipsy gave Tommy a sip of beer and one more thing, I'm not wearing any panties" she whispered into Kyle's ear so that Emily and Tommy wouldn't hear her; "Oh and Emily" said Kyle, "Yea?" asked Emily, "I expect a dance from you tonight" said Kyle, "I also expect one from you Tommy" said Heidi, "Don't go fooling around with my wife kid" said Kyle teasingly ruffling Tommy's hair. "Kyle!" Heidi snapped Playfully, as her and Kyle cut the cake, and everyone got a peace.

Then Kyle got a dance with Emily and Heidi got one with Tommy, Kyle lifted his little cousin in the air, "Wee!" giggled the little four year old, "Hey Kyle" said Emily, "Yea?" replied Kyle, "when will the baby be born?" asked Emily, "The baby will be born in about three more months why?" asked Kyle, "Just curios" replied Emily hugging her big cousin, "I'm glad you married Heidi Kyle that way I get another big cousin like you right?" asked Emily, "That's true but that also means you have to do whatever she tells you to" replied Kyle, as they danced for a little while.

LATER

Once they got home and Emily was in the guest room with Tommy fast asleep, she'd usually sleep in Kyle and Heidi's room but this was their wedding night. "So Kyle like I said before I'm not wearing any panties" said Heidi, "Oh really?" asked Kyle lifting up the front of her wedding dress revealing her completely shaved pussy, which caused Kyle to harden as he removed Heidi's wedding gown reviling her bra which he unclasped revealing her swollen breasts, and Kyle kissed his six month pregnant with on the belly as she removed his Tuxedo and then pulled down his boxers revealing his rock hard dick, which Heidi gladly took into her mouth and begun to suck on it before licking his pink circumcised tip. "MMM that feels so good Heidi" moaned Kyle, as Heidi stoped and Kyle went down on her licking and sticking his tongue in and out of her pussy, Heidi wrapped her thighs around Kyle's head as he licked her clit and squeezed her perfect arse.

"Oh god that feels fucking amazing" moaned Heidi as Kyle stoped and climbed further up and kissed and suckled her tits before shoving his cock inside Heidi's pussy, "AHH" moaned Heidi as Kyle thrusted in and out of Her as fast as he could. "OH yes oh yes don't you fucking stop fuck me Kyle fuck me don't you dare stop moaned Heidi as Kyle Came inside of his wife's pussy, then he pulled out and fucked her butthole, "AHH!" moaned Heidi as Kyle's cock entered Heidi's butt, and as it entered and exited Heidi's arse, "Heidi I'm going to cum" moaned Kyle as he unloaded himself into her butt. Kyle just cuddled into her. "Kyle could you please pull your cock out of my butt?" asked Heidi as Kyle pulled out and they got into their pyjamas and Kyle went into the bathroom, Just in time for Heidi to have two little people climb into bed with her; and those little people were Tommy and Emily.

"Hey you two" said Heidi as Emily and Tommy snuggled into her further, and Kyle came back in to See Emily and Tommy there Kyle climbed into bed on the other side of Heidi kissed her and they fell asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER8 DONE SORRY IT'S SO SHORT MY LAPTOPS BATTERY IS RUNNING LOW AND I DON'T HAVE A CAR CHARGER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER9 OF HEIDI'S REVENG IT'S SET WHEN HEIDI'S COUSIN ANNA SPENDS THE NIGHT AT KYLE AND HEIDI'S HOUSE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

About a week later Tommy went home a few days ago. And Emily was still at Kyle and Heidi's house; which they didn't mind one bit, because they loved having her around. Kyle was still asleep; until he woke up to find his wife with his dick in his mouth; then he turned around to see a naked Emily standing over him, "Morning Kyle morning Heidi" said Emily climbing into bed with them. Kyle tapped Heidi gently on the head and pulled up his boxers; "Oh good morning Emily" said Heidi as Emily just cuddled her; "AHH Naked Emily hugging me" teased Heidi, tickling her, "Would you like some coffee dear?" asked Kyle, "I would love some" replied Heidi. "You wanna hot chocolate Emily?" asked Kyle; "Yes please Kyle" replied Emily as Kyle climbed out of bed and went downstairs to make coffee.

"DING DONG" "Oh hi Mum" said Kyle as he let Shelia in, "So where's my daughter in law?" asked Shelia, Heidi and Emily aren't up yet I'm making Heidi coffee and Emily a hot chocolate. You want a cup of coffee Mum?" asked Kyle, "Yes please" replied Shelia, as Kyle made three cups of coffee and a hot chocolate for Emily; "be right back" said Kyle. As he went upstairs and into the bedroom to see Heidi and Emily lying down, "Okay you two time to get up" said Kyle as Heidi and Emily just stayed where they were, "Come on" said Kyle shaking Emily until Heidi whispered something into Emily's ear, and Emily just stuck her middle finger up at him; "hey where'd you learn that?" asked Kyle, "Heidi just told me to stick my middle finger at you" replied Emily, "Yes I did" said Heidi sticking her middle finger up at him too. "Okay both of you out of bed" said Kyle, "okay" they replied as they got out of bed and headed downstairs; "Hi Aunty Shelia!" yelled Emily excitedly running up to Shelia. "Hello Emily why are you naked young lady?" asked Shelia picking her up and kissing her niece.

Once she put Emily down she went into the kitchen and Kyle gave Emily her hot chocolate; "Thankyou Kyle" said Emily, "You're very welcome Emily" replied Kyle kissing his little cousin, before making her breakfast. "DING DONG" "I've got it" said Heidi opening the door, "Oh hi uncle Shamus hi Anna where's Aunt Clara Ava and Sean?" asked Heidi, "Ava and Sean have come down with the flu and your Aunt stayed at home with them I thought since Anna was the only one who didn't come down with it I thought I might bring it over" replied Shamus, "Oh okay we were just getting up Kyle's mother is here too" replied Heidi.

As Shamus and Ava came in, "I need to go into town so do whatever Heidi or Kyle tell you" said Shamus, "yes Daddy replied Anna, as Shamus kissed his daughter on the cheek and left. "Have you had breakfast yet Anna?" asked Heidi, "Daddy gave me some of his hash brown that he got from Macdonald's on the way over here" replied Anna, "Come on" replied Heidi, "What's going on?" asked Kyle. "Uncle Shamus came over and asked us to watch Anna for a few hours" replied Heidi; "Okay" said Kyle, "Hi Emily" said Anna, "Hey Anna!" replied Emily greeting her friend with a hug.

"EWW" said Anna, "Sorry Anna" replied Emily; "its fine hold on" replied Anna removing her jam covered clothes leaving her naked too. "Oh Emily who's your friend?" asked Shelia, "Oh this is Anna she's one of my cousin's from Ireland she's Emily's age Anna why'd you take your clothes off?" asked Heidi placing a plate of jam covered waffles and a hot chocolate in front of Anna; "Emily hugged me and covered my dress in jam" replied Anna eating her breakfast.

"Okay you two bath time" said Heidi as gave Heidi and Anna a bath, and they heard a knock at the door and Heidi dried the kids off and answered the door to see Joyce standing there with Tommy, "Oh hi guys what's up?" asked Heidi, "Tommy's father and I have to go out of town for a few weeks and we thought Tommy might want to stay here if it's okay with you and Kyle that is" replied Joyce "No it's okay he's more than welcome to stay for a few weeks" said Heidi as Tommy entered the house, "you want some coffee Joyce?" asked Heidi. "We have to get going" replied Joyce; "Tommy your father and I are going out of town for a few weeks I want you to do whatever Mr or Miss Broflovski say I love you" said Joyce.

"I love you too mummy" replied Tommy as Joyce kissed her son goodbye; "has Tommy eaten? Asked Heidi; "yes he had a bowel of sultana bran before we left" replied Joyce as she left. "Hey Emily Tommy's here" said Heidi, "Hey Tommy!" yelled Emily running up to Tommy and kissing his lips, "Who's this?" asked Shelia. "Oh remember a few months ago when Emily had that little boy over playing with her?" asked Heidi.

"Yes why?" asked Shelia, "he's staying for a couple of weeks while his parents are out of town" replied Heidi, "Heidi can Anna and Tommy please sleepover?" asked Emily; "Well Tommy's mother asked us to watch him for a few weeks so he can but I'll have to Asked Anna's father first" replied Heidi pulling out her phone and calling Shamus, **SHAMUS:** "Hi Heidi what did Anna do now?" **HEIDI:** "she didn't do anything Uncle Shamus Emily's little boyfriend's mum asked us to have him over for a couple weeks, and she also wanted to know if Anna could stay the night I wanted to run it by you first" **SHAMUS:** "she can spend the night if she wants she can spend a couple days if she wants I'll bring her stuff over" **HEIDI:** "Okay thanks Uncle Shamus" as Heidi hung up.

"Anna your father said you can stay a couple nights and he'll bring your stuff over later" said Heidi "Yay!" they yelled together. "Heidi I'm going out" said Kyle, "Oh Kyle one more thing Tommy is staying here for a few weeks and Anna's sleeping over for a couple days" said Heidi; "Okay" replied Kyle, as he left. "Heidi can we please play in the sprinkler?" asked Emily; "Maybe later because you and Anna just had a bath" replied Heidi, as Emily Tommy and Anna watched TV, once the movie was over.

"You three coming outside?" asked Heidi, "Okay" they replied as they went outside. "You kids having a swim or playing in the sprinkler?" asked Heidi. "We might have a swim" replied Emily as all three of them jumped in the pool once again wearing nothing but their floaties, And Heidi thought she might relax in the water, "The Doctor did tell me it's safe for her to swim during pregnancy" she told herself. Before slowly climbing into the water; and relaxing in the water, "Oh hey Heidi" said Wendy Stan and Bebe; "Oh hi guys" said Heidi as Stan took off his shirt and jumped in.

Wendy and Bebe had just come from water aerobics at the gym with Stan so they figured since they were in their swim suites they might as well jump in for a while; "So Heidi how's married life treating you?" asked Wendy, "It's really great I love being married, and I also gained a new little cousin too" replied Heidi, "Ha?" asked Wendy, "oh About five months before the wedding I met Kyle's little cousin Emily she's the one with the orange hair; and the boy Tommy is Emily's little boyfriend. And the other girl is my younger cousin Anna her and her older sister Ava and younger brother Sean came over from Ireland. And Anna is sleeping over for a few days and Tommy's here with us while his parents are out of Town and Emily is here while her mum is in Vegas but she also stays on weekends" replied Heidi.

As Emily realised Stan was there and decided to silently swim up behind him; and splashed him, "You cheeky little monster" said Stan tickling her tummy. As she silently swam up behind Tommy before kissing his cheek, "Excuse me" said Tommy climbing out of the pool, "Where are you going Tommy?" asked Emily. "I've gotta go pee" replied Tommy walking over to the bushes and peeing in the bushes; then he went to go back in the pool and Stan lifted him up, "Dude what the hell!?" demanded Tommy. "You aren't getting out of the pool yet one two three!" yelled Stan throwing him in the pool; accidently causing him to piss off a nest of paper wasps which stung a hole in both of the floaties he had on and then one stung his neck, causing him to panic and his head went in and out of the water uncontrollably.

Until he felt someone grab hold of him, "Come on its okay you're alright sweetie" said Wendy helping him out of the pool, "What happened?" asked Heidi, "his floaties just popped somehow" replied Wendy. "Really?" asked Heidi, "Have you been biting them?" asked Heidi, "No the last thing I remember before I went under is being stung by a paper wasp" replied Tommy. Heidi saw two tiny puncture holes in his floaties and a tiny brown mark on Tommy's neck which was obviously the stinger, "Come on Tommy" said Heidi as she took him to the kitchen sink "Hold still now" said Heidi washing his stung neck with soapy water, then poured a small amount of vinegar onto some paper towel and put it on his neck, "hold this on it, it helps with wasp stings and it'll help get the venom out" said Heidi.

"Wait what?" asked Tommy, "Relax sweetie paper wasps do have venom but it's not strong enough to really harm you unless you're allergic to bees or wasps" replied Heidi kissing Tommy on the cheek; "why were you disturbing a wasp nest in the first place?" asked Heidi, "Well I got out to pee and Stan picked me up and threw me in I think a little too far" replied Tommy; "fair enough I think it's time you guys got out of the pool anyway and have some lunch" said Heidi, as she went back outside.

"Okay kids time to hop out and get some clothes on so we can go to MacDonald's for lunch" said Heidi, "We'll stay here and mind the house Heidi" said Wendy, "Okay you three go put some clothes on because you're not walking around naked in public" said Heidi as the kids went upstairs and got dressed and Heidi changed from her swim suit to her regular outfit and grabbed her trench coat then her keys, "You three dressed yet?" asked Heidi; "almost" replied Tommy, as she saw him shirtless and he put a shirt on then he put on a pair of sandals and they went to MacDonald's.

Kyle came home soon after Heidi took the kids for lunch; "Hey dude" said Stan, "Hey" replied Stan, "Where's Heidi and Emily?" asked Kyle; "She took the kids out for lunch" replied Wendy, "Okay" said Kyle; as a knock on the door was heard. "Oh hey Shamus Heidi took the kids out for lunch" said Kyle, "Oh I'm here because Heidi said that Anna could stay a couple nights" replied Shamus, "Oh yea" said Kyle as Shamus came in with Anna's bag; "well I should be going anyway" replied Shamus.

As he left; and Kyle moved Anna's bags out of the walkway; "So Kyle I met your little cousin and her boyfriend" said Wendy, "You mean Emily and Tommy?" asked Kyle, "yep" replied Wendy, "Yea Tommy pissed off some paper wasps and they stung a hole in the floaties he had on; and he panicked causing him to go in and out of the pool water uncontrollably" said Stan, "But it wasn't his fault it was Stan's for throwing him in the pool like that" said Bebe.

"Why was it Stan's fault?" asked Kyle, "Tommy got out of the pool to go pee, and even tho he was about to jump back in Stan picked him up and threw him in but it caused him to disturb the nest" replied Wendy, "oh okay" said Kyle as Heidi Emily Tommy and Anna walked in. "Hi honey" said Heidi kissing Kyle's lips who kissed back; "Heidi can we please go back in the pool?" asked Emily, "Actually I think you three have spent enough time in the pool" replied Heidi, as they watched TV instead.

While Heidi went into the kitchen to get started on dinner; "You guys still staying for dinner?" asked Heidi, "yea" replied Stan Bebe and Wendy. As Heidi kept cooking dinner; and Kyle went into the lounge room to see the kids watching Spartacus and did not like how violent it was or how much swearing it had. Then he turned the show strait off when he realised it had sex in it; "you're not watching Spartacus here watch the Croods instead" said Kyle as they watched the Croods while Heidi cooked Dinner; while Heidi was cooking dinner, and Stan Bebe and Wendy were watching the Croods. Kyle silently went up behind Heidi; and put a hand down her pants and panties and fingered her pussy.

And rubbed her swollen belly with the other; "So how's my babies?" asked Kyle, "what do you mean? Oh god" moaned Heidi, as Kyle pushed another finger inside her, "I mean you and our baby" replied Kyle moving a third finger against her clit. "As good as that feels I'm trying to cook and yea we're good" replied Heidi, as Kyle moved his hand and went over to Stan. "Hey dude can you make sure these three don't come into the kitchen, because I think my wife needs some loving while she cooks dinner" said Kyle, "sure dude" replied Stan as Kyle went into the kitchen and pulled his already rock hard dick out of his zipper.

Before walking up behind her and pulled the back of her pants and panties down, and put his dick against her pussy from behind; "OY!" said Heidi turning around. "I thought I might give you what you need while you cook" replied Kyle pulling her pants and panties all the way down and turning her back around so she could cook and shoved his cock inside her pussy from behind and fucked her doggy style while she tried to cook dinner. Then Heidi thought of something; "Kyle what if one of the kids come in?" asked Heidi, "Don't worry babe I've got Stan making sure they don't come in" replied Kyle as he pounded her over and over again and reached around and fingered her pussy.

Before cuming in her pussy; "Damn it Kyle why didn't you tell me you were about to cum?" demanded Heidi quietly so that no one else could hear them talk, "Sorry" replied Kyle pulling out of Heidi and kissing her, then he pulled up his pants and Heidi pulled off hers. "Okay guys dinner's ready" said Heidi from the kitchen as Stan Bebe Wendy Emily Tommy and Anna walked to the kitchen table; and ate dinner, "Gee did you three get any in your mouths?" asked Wendy, "that's fine they'll all be getting a bath after dinner" replied Kyle.

As he finished dinner, "okay I'm done" he said once more as he took the kids upstairs for a bath. Once Kyle had finished giving them a bath Emily and Anna ran out of the bathroom; while Tommy stayed where he was; "Damn it, stay here" said Kyle as he went after Emily and Anna. MEANWHILE, Emily and Anna ran into Stan and Bebe, "Hello you two" said Stan picking up Emily and Bebe picked up Anna and took them back over to Kyle; "Thankyou Stan and Bebe" said Kyle drying the girls off before drying Tommy off then he got them into their pyjamas.

"Okay you three you can watch TV for a while any suggestions?" asked Kyle, "well I have Movies on this" replied Tommy handing a USB (flash drive) and Kyle plugged it in; and clicked on the movie file. "Wow kid you've got a lot of Van Damme movies a lot of these movies are older than me" said Kyle, "ah let's see what Time cop is" he said once more before setting up Time cop and watched it with them.

Later

Kyle and Heidi let Stan and Bebe stay over; and they stayed in the second guestroom while Emily Tommy and Anna were in the first guestroom. Stan was lying in bed with Bebe, as she rolled onto him and kissed him before going under the covers and pulling his boxers down and took his rock hard dick into her mouth. "MMM" moaned Stan as Bebe sucked his dick and he begun fucking her face, she took it out of her mouth when she tasted his pre cum. Then she pulled off her robe; revealing her tits and pussy, "You're going to fuck my brains out" said Bebe, as Stan shoved his dick into her pussy, "AHHH!" moaned Bebe as Stan fucked her pussy over and over again, "oh yes, oh yes fuck me, fuck me don't you fucking stop" moaned Bebe as Stan fucked him over and over again.

"Bebe I'm about to cum AHH!" moaned Stan cuming inside her, Stan pulled out of her collapsed next to her, and pulled his boxers up and Bebe put her robe back on; Stan was great full that they'd put some clothes on because once he'd kissed Bebe he turned his head to see Emily standing over them, "AHH Emily how long have you been standing there for?" asked Stan worried that she'd seen everything he and Bebe were doing.

"I just came in now" replied Emily, "Oh what's wrong then?" asked Stan, "I had a bad dream I went into Heidi and Kyle but they said they were doing grownup stuff" replied Emily climbing between them. "Sigh okay you can sleep in here then" said Stan, as Emily snuggled between him and Bebe accidently waking her up, "Oh hello" said Bebe; "She came in saying she had a nightmare and I kind of told her she could sleep in here" replied Stan, "That's fine as long as you don't snore or rollover like he does" said Bebe.

As both girls giggled, "hey I heard that you two" said Stan, as Emily just flipped him off; Bebe just laughed "Hey where did you learn that?" asked Stan, "I learned it when Heidi told me to do it to Kyle this morning" replied Emily, "Stan maybe it's a good idea that you don't tickle her or it could hype her up and she may not sleep" said Bebe, Knock, knock, "hey guys have you seen Emily she had a bad dream and because Kyle and I were a little busy and I thought I might check on her, and she wasn't in her room" said Heidi, "Yea Heidi she came into us instead and she flipped off Stan" replied Bebe, as Heidi saw Emily fast asleep between Stan and Bebe, Heidi went over to them and kissed Emily's head, "night guys" said Heidi leaving the room and going to bed herself.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER9 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER10 OF HEIDI'S REVENGE ITS SET WHEN KYLE SURPRIESE HEIDI R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next morning Stan and Bebe woke up to have Emily sleeping between them. Who then snuggled in next to him; but then felt a wet patch on the bed, "Oh god Emily you need to wake up and get changed" said Stan waking her up; "What?" whined Emily waking up. "You're gonna have to get out of Bed you are too Bebe" replied Stan as they got out of bed before getting Emily out of her wet pyjamas; and she ran out of the room, and into Kyle and Heidi's room. Before climbing into bed with Heidi since Kyle had gone out for a while and Heidi was still in bed; "Oh good morning Emily" said Heidi as she felt Emily cuddle into her. "Morning" replied Emily, "Why are you nude missy?" asked Heidi. "I dunno" replied Emily, knock, knock, knock "Oh hey babe didn't mean to wake you" said Kyle, "No its fine you didn't wake me anyway Emily did" replied Heidi as Kyle came over and kissed her delicate lips. "Why are you naked young lady?" asked Kyle kissing his little cousin's cheek; "I don't know" replied Emily, "Oh sorry guys but is Emily in here?" asked Bebe.

"Yes why is she naked?" asked Heidi; "well you know how she slept with Stan and I last night?" asked Bebe; "yea" replied Heidi. "Well she had a wet night, and when Stan got her out of her wet pyjamas. She ran out of the room" replied Bebe; "Hey Emily you wanna go see if the other kids are up yet?" asked Heidi; as Emily went to the guest room where the kids were, and quietly opened the door, to see the Anna and Tommy still fast asleep in separate beds of course, Emily walked back into Kyle and Heidi's room; "No they're not up yet" replied Emily climbing back into bed. "Sigh okay Emily how about you watch cartoons" said Heidi, but realised she'd already fallen asleep again; Heidi rolled her eyes and kissed Emily's head as she slept.

LATER

"So where'd you end up going today babe?" asked Heidi, "I'll tell you later" replied Kyle kissing his wife's lips; as she continued to make breakfast. "Okay kids Breakfast" said Heidi from the kitchen; as the kids went into the kitchen, and Heidi gave them a boiled egg each with little bread slices that they could dip into the yolk, "thanks Heidi" said Emily eating her breakfast while the other kids did the same; as Heidi drank her coffee while rubbing her swollen belly.

Once they finished breakfast and had a bath; since it was raining they couldn't go out and play. So they just watched some TV; "Stan Bebe could you watch them for us while I go have a quick shower please?" asked Heidi, "Sure Heidi" replied Bebe, as Heidi went upstairs intent on having a hot shower, but when she went upstairs and into their room where the attached bathroom was; she was greeted by a naked Kyle, "Surprise!" said Kyle walking up to her and kissing her; Heidi wasn't complaining about her husband surprising her like this, she was merely curious as to what the occasion of this surprise was. "MM what's the occasion?" asked Heidi, "It's our anniversary isn't it?" replied Kyle.

"Kyle we've only been married for a week and a half" giggled Heidi; "I know but it's our anniversary of when we started dating a seven months ago today" replied Kyle kissing her and rubbing her swollen belly. "You and our son well unborn son are the best things that ever happened to me" said Kyle, "I know and you and our baby and Emily are the best things that ever happened to me too" said Heidi, as he felt Kyle slowly unbutton Heidi's lime green coat, before sliding it off her shoulders.

Then he lifted Heidi's white tank top, reviling a black laced bra, as Kyle made sure the door was closed before locking it. Then he walked back over to his half naked wife; and unclasped her bra and letting it drop to the floor, revealing her swollen boobs which had gotten bigger due to the pregnancy. Causing Kyle to harden, as he unbuttoned Heidi's black jeans and unzipped them and pulled them off, revealing her black laced panties; which Heidi pulled off herself showing her shaved pussy leaving them both nude.

Kyle picked up his wife and gently placed her on the bed before placing Heidi's legs on her shoulders, "Are you ready?" asked Kyle naughtily, grinning. "Kyle" said Heidi, "Yea?" asked Kyle, "Just shut up and fuck me" replied Heidi. "With pleasure" said Kyle pushing his dick inside of her pussy, and begun to thrust in and out of Heidi really slowly begun thrusting in and out of her, as Heidi dug her nails into Kyle's back as Kyle gently rubbed Heidi's.

As their bodies were one with each other; "god I love you so much Kyle" said Heidi, "I love you too Heidi" replied Kyle, as he started thrusting slightly faster. As Heidi rolled over so that she was on top and she begun riding him like a horse; really fast, "Faster" said Heidi, "Ha?" asked Kyle, "Fuck me faster!" replied Heidi as Kyle fucked her faster and faster; "Heidi I'm cuming" said Kyle, "OH God Me too" replied Heidi as they both came together.

Kyle pulled out of Heidi before kissing her, and she got out of bed; "Where you going babe?" asked Kyle, "I'm going to do what I originally came in here for" replied Heidi. "Oh and what is that?" asked Kyle, "To have a shower" replied Heidi not even bothering to redress; once in the shower, Heidi grabbed a wash cloth and body wash; she opened the lid and squeezed some out into her palm and smeared it over her body, and around her swollen breasts and belly; then she moved to washing her pussy, since she was completely shaved it was easier for her to wash herself in her genitalia area so non of her pubic hairs would get on the way.

She washed all of Kyle's cum and all of her own cum from her pussy, before putting her head under the water and washing her hair, and the rest of her body; once she was done Heidi got out and dried herself off with a towel, and went back into the bedroom. And got redressed into one of her regular outfits, and saw a now dressed Kyle, who kissed her lips; "I love you" said Kyle, "And I love you too and just very soon we're gonna be parents" replied Heidi, kissing him back, as Emily rushed In and tackled them both, "Emily what's wrong?" asked Heidi, "I don't like the show the other's are watching it's too violent and has a lot of blood and gore" replied Emily.

As Kyle went downstairs to see Bebe asleep and Stan and the other kids watching the walking dead; Stan dude what the hell are you guys watching?" asked Kyle, "Walking dead" replied Stan. "Maybe watch this when they're in bed dude" said Kyle, "Sure" replied Stan, as they put it on something else. Kyle went back upstairs to see Emily lying in bed with Heidi while watching Powerpuff girls classic, "What were they watching?" asked Heidi, "The walking dead I asked Stan to turn it off and watch it later" replied Kyle; as he kissed his sleeping cousin's cheek, before kissing Heidi's lips.

Knock. Knock. Knock

"Yea?" asked Kyle, "Heidi your Mum's here" replied Bebe from outside the door. "Okay thanks Bebe" replied Heidi as Kyle went downstairs, where Nancy was; "Hi" said Kyle, "Oh hi Kyle" replied Nancy, "Heidi's upstairs" said Kyle, as Nancy walked upstairs; and into the bedroom to see her daughter in bed with Emily, "Oh hi Mum" Said Heidi sitting up slightly as not to wake Emily, "Sorry Mum if I get up I'll probably end up waking her up" said Heidi, "It's fine honey what about your little one?" asked Nancy, "Oh he's doing alright" replied Heidi. "He?" asked Nancy; "Oh my Doctor said it's a boy" replied Heidi.

"Oh so I'm getting a grandson?" asked Nancy; "Yep" replied Heidi, "Have you thought of a name yet?" asked Nancy; "Yea we picked one out a few months ago" replied Heidi, "What is it?" asked Nancy, "Jake" replied Heidi, "Jake, Jake Turner I like that" said Nancy, "Actually Mum it'd be Jake Broflovski, because I'm married to Kyle and his last name is Broflovski which changed my sir name to Broflovski" replied Heidi, "Oh yea forgot about that part, it's just that you'll always be my baby Heidi" said Nancy, "I know Mum I love you too" replied Heidi, as Nancy kissed her daughter. "I've gotta get home and get started on dinner" said Nancy before leaving.

LATER

Heidi was getting Dinner ready while Emily was still upstairs still taking a nap as were the other kids and Stan and Bebe were upstairs; and since no one else was in the kitchen or lounge room. Kyle decided to pull his erect dick out. Once he was close enough to her; he wrapped her arms around and cuddled her from behind, "Kyle! I'm trying to make dinner" giggled Heidi enjoying it but still trying to concentrate on cooking dinner.

"Then make Dinner please don't let me distract you babe" replied Kyle reaching around and unbuttoning Heidi's black pants then unzipped them allowing them to fall to the floor. Then Kyle pulled the back of Heidi's panties down reviling her nice firm and round arse; "Oy!" yelled Heidi playfully, going to grab Kyle's dick from inside of his pants, but realised Kyle had his dick out of his pants and it was erect "And just where were you planning on putting that?" asked Heidi once again in a playful tone.

"I shall show you just keep cooking dinner" replied Kyle pulling the front of her panties down allowing them to fall to the floor joining her pants, then Kyle gently picked Heidi up; and pulled her pants and panties off her feet. And begun to play with her pussy from behind; "Oh god!" moaned Heidi as Kyle fingered her; "I asked you where you're planning on putting your dick" said Heidi. "Just relax and I'll show you babe" replied Kyle.

Pulling Heidi's butt cheeks apart revealing her butthole, that's when Heidi realised where he was going to put his dick; "Sigh go ahead but if one of the kids comes in and catches us it's your fault remember" said Heidi as she felt Kyle's cock go against her butthole before felt him push inside of her tight arse. "Oh fuck" moaned Heidi as Kyle begun to thrust in and out of her Butt while playing with her pussy from behind.

Heidi tried to cook whilst her husband was butt fucking her, but couldn't take it anymore; she put a lid over the pot and turned the stove off before repositioning herself onto her hands and knees. Making it easier for Kyle to ram her; "Heidi I'm coming" said Kyle releasing his pre cum in her arse, "Pull out" said Heidi, as Kyle pulled out of her, and Heidi took his still erect dick into her mouth and sucked on it, before bobbing up and down on it.

Until Kyle unloaded his cum right down her throat, because her lips were on the base of Kyle's dick not one bit of cum escaped Heidi's throat. Kyle pulled out of Heidi's mouth, as Heidi licked the remaining bits of cum off of Kyle's tip before giving it a kiss as he put it back in his pants; and Heidi replaced her own pants. As Kyle cleaned up from their sin and Heidi finished cooking dinner; "Love you" said Kyle kissing her; "Love you too" replied Heidi, as she finished cooking dinner; "Okay dinner's ready so could you please make yourself useful and go get the kids for dinner?" asked Heidi.

"Okay" replied Kyle going upstairs, first he went into he and Heidi's room and woke Emily up for dinner, and he woke up the other kids and got Stan and Bebe and they had Dinner the kids had a bath Kyle and Heidi had a shower; Stan and Bebe had one too; and they watched TV and put the kids in bed before going to bed themselves.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER10 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER11 OF HEIDI'S REVENGE IT'S WHEN HEIDI AND KYLE ARE IN FOR A SURPRISE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next morning Kyle woke up to see Heidi with her back turned to him. As he wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife and cuddled her from behind; when he realised he had a bad case of morning wood. "He-he-he" Kyle chuckled evilly under his breath; he knew this would probably wake her and that she hated it when he woke her up this early but all thou he loved her, their unborn son and his little cousin more than anything; he was too hard to care. Since his covered boner was poking against the fabric of his boxers; Kyle pulled off his boxers allowing his rock hard cock to come out. His circumcised tip pressing against his still sleeping wife's covered butt, Kyle moved his hands further down to Heidi's pyjama pants and un tied them before pulling them down to just above her knees revealing her pink panties, Kyle pulled them down too revealing Heidi's perfect round arse and Kyle's tip was pressing against her butthole pre cum leaking out of his tip; and leaking down to Heidi's pussy, Kyle decided to give her butthole a break from his cock, and moved it down until it was pressing against her pussy before putting the tip in then slowly entered her pussy from behind, until the only thing that wasn't in her was his balls; as Kyle started to pullout until only the tip was in then he quickly thrusted back in. Before quickly repeated thrusting; as he played Heidi's tits as he fucked her doggy style; which eventually woke her up; "Morning babe" said Kyle still fucking her; "Really Kyle you couldn't keep it in your pants or just jack off?" demanded Heidi enjoying her husband's cock, but didn't like when he fucked her while she was asleep.

"What I had a severe case of morning wood and I didn't want to waist a boner like this" replied Kyle as his thrusts became faster and faster; Heidi decided to let him continue to thrust into her; "Oh fuck moaned Heidi actually enjoying it; when without warning Kyle came inside her pussy. Kyle fell asleep again with his dick still inside her but she enjoyed it so she didn't make him pull out when the door opened; and a naked Emily walked in as she always did and she'd always walk into Kyle and Heidi's room in her birthday suit; and climbed into bed next to Heidi, who managed to pull up the front of her panties and pull out Kyle's dick and pulled the back of her panties and pulled her pants back up; without Emily seeing anything. As Emily cuddled her, "Morning Emily" said Heidi; "Morning" replied Emily cuddling into her further; Heidi kissed Emily's little cheek as Emily climbed over her so she could go between them so she could get a cuddle from both Kyle and Heidi; Heidi rolled her eyes but then remembered Kyle's dick was still out, "Emily could you just sit on my lap real quick?" asked Heidi, as Emily sat on her; "Now look away" said Heidi as Emily looked away and pulled Kyle's boxers back up; "Okay now you can lye back down" said Heidi as Emily lay between them; "Heidi how long until the baby comes?" asked Emily; "I'm not sure yet probably not for another few weeks since I'm almost in the final month" replied Heidi; "Final month?" asked Emily, "Well when a lady is pregnant with a baby, the baby stays in the lady's tummy and it stays in her tummy for nine months, and the baby's been in my tummy for about eight and a half months" replied Heidi.

"What're you gonna name the baby?" asked Emily, "We're gonna name him Jake" replied Heidi kissing Emily's cheek; "are you hungry you want me to make you some breakfast?" asked Heidi. "Yes please Heidi" replied Emily, as they got out of bed, "you wanna get Tommy and Anna to come downstairs too so they can have some breakfast?" asked Heidi; "okay" replied Emily walking over to the kids room and walking in; to see them still fast asleep. So she walked back out and into the kitchen; "They're still asleep" said Emily, "Okay" replied Heidi, "you want some jam on toast?" asked Heidi; "Yes please" replied Emily as she sat at the bench and Heidi made her Jam on toast along with a hot chocolate; "thankyou Heidi" said Emily, "you're very welcome" replied Heidi kissing Emily's cheek as Kyle came down; before kissing Heidi's lips and Emily's cheek which was not yet covered in jam. "You going out?" asked Heidi, "Yea just for a few hours to my parents" replied Kyle leaving and getting in the car before driving off; as Heidi got her cup of coffee ready once she went to pour hot water over the instant coffee which was Mocona her favourite blend; and saw Emily covered in jam; "Oh god let's get you in the bath" said Heidi. Taking Emily upstairs and into the bathroom; where she gave her a bath, then got her dried off and placed her in front of the TV and put a cartoon on for her. As she went to clean up the kitchen and drink her coffee. As Anna came downstairs followed by Tommy; "Morning Heidi, Morning Mrs. Broflovski" said Tommy and Anna; "Oh morning kids" replied Heidi as she made them breakfast and gave them a bath before placing them in front of the TV with Emily.

While she joined them and drank her coffee; while they watched TV for a few hours; "Heidi can we please have a swim in the pool?" asked Emily; "Sure" replied Heidi going upstairs and getting into her swim suit and walked back downstairs and they went outside and Heidi got the kids in their floaties and they jumped into the pool as Heidi simply sat in the water and relaxed while the kids played in the water for about a few hours when Heidi looked at her watch; it was just about lunch time, "Okay kids time to hop out and get some lunch" said Heidi as they got out of the pool and Heidi got them out of their floties and dried them off before making them lunch when Stan and Bebe walked downstairs; "oh afternoon you guys" said Heidi; "Hey" replied Stan making them some coffee and grabbing some granola biscuits; and sat down with the kids and Heidi as they watched TV together. MEANWHILE, Kyle went up to his parents house; and knocked on the door; "Oh hi Buppie" said Shelia letting Kyle in; "Hi Ma" replied Kyle, "so how's Heidi doing?" asked Shelia; "She's good we have her younger cousin Anna sleeping over for a few days she's made good friends with Emily; and the baby's due to arrive any time next month, we've also got Stan and Bebe staying with us, so how're things with you and Dad?" asked Kyle; "they're good" replied Shelia; "so you and Heidi have chosen a name for the baby since it's a boy, even if it wasn't you should've picked a name out by now?" asked Shelia, "Yep we picked one a while back" replied Kyle. "Oh really what's that?" asked Shelia; "Jake" replied Kyle, "Oh Jake Broflovski, I like that" said Shelia making them both coffee; "so where's Dad?" asked Kyle, "oh your father had some big case that he had to handle" replied Shelia pouring Kyle a coffee and then pouring one for herself.

"Thanks" said Kyle, as he drank his coffee, when Ike came downstairs; "Hey bro haven't seen you since the wedding" said Ike; "Hey" replied Kyle finishing his coffee. MEANWHILE. Heidi was watching TV with Emily Tommy Anna Stan and Bebe when Heidi felt tired and decided to go upstairs and take a nap; "Stan Bebe could you watch these three while I go take a nap please?" asked Heidi. "Sure" replied Stan and Bebe as Heidi went upstairs and into the bedroom; later that day. Kyle walked in the door to see the kids sitting on the couch with Stan and Bebe; "where's Heidi?" asked Kyle, "she's upstairs taking a nap" replied Bebe' as Kyle walked up the stairs, once he was on top of the stairs and no one could see him he unzipped his pants and pulled out his soft limp cock out of the hole; as he walked into the bedroom where his wife was sleeping. And slowly walked up to her; where he brushed his still un erect dick down her face and to her chin then he brought it up from her chin to just below her hair line as he did it again, and the only reaction he got was a raging boner. Kyle unbuttoned Heidi's lime green coat revealing her bra; as he reached around and unclasped it revealing her swollen tits as he removed her coat off her hands since that was all it was on; before going down further and unbuttoning her black pants and pulled them all the way down to her feet since she walked around the house bare footed revealing her panties as he pulled her pants off her feet leaving the only thing she was wearing was a pair of panties and hat. And it still didn't wake her up as Kyle pulled off Heidi's panties and removed them off her feet revealing her completely shaved pussy and leaving the only thing she had on was her hat.

Kyle decided to leave it on because he thought her hat looked good on her, even if she was nude; Kyle knew Heidi was a heavy sleeper but he knew the one thing that woke her up nice and easily; as Kyle climbed in next to Heidi before going; under the covers, Kyle placed Heidi's legs on top of his shoulders and shoved his face right into his wife's shaved pussy and started tonguing it and licking her clit nice and slowly. "Oh God!" moaned Heidi waking up and looking under the covers to see Kyle eating her out, and slowly dragging his tongue along her clit, as he started licking her faster and faster until he started licking her as fast as he could go. Heidi couldn't take it anymore; "Oh fuck!" Heidi cried out as she came all over Kyle's face. And Kyle came back up; "hey babe" said Kyle kissing her, as they started furiously making out with each other as Heidi unbuttoned Kyle's orange jacket and slid it off his shoulders as Heidi pulled off Kyle's shirt that he wore underneath his jacket, reviling Kyle's nicely toned torso and six pack, as Heidi went to unbutton his pants; when she saw his dick already out and looked at him, "well I kind of tried waking you by brushing my dick up and down your face a few times" said Kyle, Heidi sighed before pulling Kyle's pants and boxers down completely and pulled them off his feet since he'd taken his shoes and socks off when he got home. "No foreplay just fuck me" demanded Heidi; as she climbed on top of Kyle and started riding his cock like a horse a she slowly bounced up and down on him being carful of the baby; as Kyle gently rolled over until he was on top.

"I don't wanna hurt our son by being on the bottom so I guess that means I'm on top today" said Kyle as he begun slowly thrusting in and out of Heidi as he began picking up the pace; and started fucking her faster, "Heidi I'm cuming" said Kyle, as he fucked her before giving her a few more shallow pumps and shot cum right down Heidi's pussy, as they cuddled and Kyle didn't pull out. "You wanna pull out" asked Heidi; "Nah It feels too good" replied Kyle as his cock softened, and Heidi glared at him, "okay I'll pullout" said Kyle pulling out of her pussy, when Heidi felt moister come out and felt pain; "You okay?" asked Kyle, as moister shot out of her, "Oh fuck I think my waters broke!" said Heidi, "are you sure I mean you're still at least two weeks early" replied Kyle putting his boxers back on, "I'm not taking any chances just get me to the fucking hospital" demanded Heidi as Kyle helped her put her clothes back on before he put and they put some sandals on; an Kyle helped her downstairs, "Stan, Bebe we need you to watch these two we think Heidi's waters might've broken" said Kyle, "Sure dude" replied Stan, as Kyle got Heidi in the car and they drove to the hospital, as he went up to the hospital; they went up to the receptionist, "Can I help you?" asked the receptionist, "Yes I think my wife's waters may've broken" replied Kyle, "How far along is she?" asked the receptionist, "The contractions are a few minutes apart" replied Kyle, "and this is the ninth month right?" she asked, "No she's a few weeks early" replied Kyle, "okay then" said the receptionist calling an orderly over who brought a wheelchair over and Heidi was immediately taken in and Kyle followed; as she was taken to the bed and her legs were placed in the stands.

"Okay just breath Heidi just breath" said Kyle; "AHHHH!" Screamed Heidi in shire agony, "Just breath" said Kyle, gripping Heidi's hand supportively; as he coached Heidi thru her contractions; "Okay you're fully dilated it's time to have this baby" said the Doctor going between Heidi's legs; "Just push Heidi" said Kyle, "AHHH!" she screamed in agony; as she pushed; "Just push Heidi just push" said Kyle; as Heidi pushed as hard as she could. "OH GOD!" she screamed in more pain than she'd ever thought she'd ever be in; "okay it's crowning I can see the head" said the Doctor; as Heidi pushed a few more times, when a soft cry was heard. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski it's a boy" said the Doctor taking the baby over to be cleaned, before taking the baby boy over to Heidi and Kyle as he was placed in Heidi's arms, and the Doctor removed Heidi's legs from the stands; and she lifted her shirt to feed the baby. Later, Heidi was fast asleep and had to stay for a week so the Doctor's could monitor her and the baby; as Kyle was holding his new born son, in his arms, he was clad in a clean white nappy; "now you listen here Jake Broflovski, you're going to grow up to be a good boy, nice and strong like your daddy, and very smart good natured and well mannered like Mummy, and you know what I bet, I'll bet that you're going to grow up to be a real lady's man, yes you will yes you will, yes you will" said Kyle in a cueing tone as he smiled at his new born son as he cradled baby Jake in his arms, who opened his perfect green eyes he'd inherited from both his parents.

Kyle had called up Shelia already; as he called Nancy, **NANCY:** "Hello" **KYLE:** "Hi Mrs. Turner" **NANCY:** "Kyle honey I've told you already that you're more than welcome to call me Mum" **KYLE:** "Okay Mum good news" **NANCY:** "What is it?" **KYLE:** "you just became a grandmother" **NANCY:** "what?" **KYLE:** "you wanna come to the hospital and meet your new grandson" **NANCY:** "I'm on my way" **KYLE:** "Okay I'll see you when you get here" they hung up when the door opened, "HI KYLE" said Emily; "Shh" Kyle placed a finger to his lips being careful not to drop Jake since dropping a new born that was only a few hours old could've seriously damaged or it could've even killed him; Kyle signalled for Emily to walk over, as she walked over to where Kyle was; as he stood up. "Sit down" said Kyle as Emily sat down; "Hold your arms out, wait where's Stan Bebe and Anna?" asked Kyle, "They're still checking us in" replied Emily; "Okay hold out your arms" said Kyle, as Emily held out her arms and Kyle placed Jake in Emily's arms who was a little nervous, but Kyle assured her since because how small and light he was, "Just don't squeeze his head because he was only born few hours ago so his head would still be very soft" said Kyle; as he pulled out his phone; "Hey Emily" said Kyle, "Yea?" asked Emily, "smile" replied Kyle, as she smiled and Kyle snapped a few pictures of her holding the baby and of her kissing his head; "I'll put these on the laptop and print them later" said Kyle, kissing Emily's cheek, before kissing Jake's head; as Bebe walked in, "Oh there you are, Oh my god!" said Bebe as she saw baby Jake; as Kyle shushed her since Heidi was asleep in the bed next to him.

Shelia Nancy, Gerald, Ike Anna and other relatives came by later to see and hold baby Jake, as they adored him and kissed him and snapped pictures of him; a few weeks later Heidi and Jake were allowed to return home to the joy of Emily Ava Anna Sean Clair and Seamus, Kyle and Heidi's little family was now complete.

THE END.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S THAT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS JUST AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	12. Chapter 12 endnote

Quick Note guys I might be doing a sequel to this story I'm not sure yet I'm hoping I'll be able to. I will if I can think of a good draft and title; but I do know if I do end up doing a sequel. It'll be set three years later; anyway I most likely will end up doing a sequel I hope I do see you guys In a chapter to a new story or a new story LOL.


End file.
